Ne dis JAMAIS que tu m'aimes !
by Akunoko
Summary: Que faire quand on est catapultée dans un univers inconnu, quelques jours après sa naissance ? Que faire quand on rencontre du premier coup des personnages de légende ? Et surtout, que faire lorsqu'on est même pas une personne à part entière ? Tout cela, Eurydice va l'apprendre... à ses dépends !
1. Moi ? Mais comment ça ?

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji est à cette chère Yana. Et moi, je suis... à moi xQ

**Rating** : Allez, K+ pour ce qui va se passer dans loooooongtemps. Si ça vous va pas à ce moment là, faites-le moi savoir ^w^

**Pairing** : Moi et Ciel /SBAAF/ Non, non, non voyons ! Pas de pairing pour l'instant U_u ! Ça viendra peut-être... après Uwu

**Genre** : Humour - Action (j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour définir ce truc)

**Blabla de moi** : Bonjour à toutes ! (et à tous °° ?) Bon, bah voilà, c'est ma première fiction, soyez gentils, et c'est aussi la plus avancée (les autres viendrons après). Soyez indulgents, aussi, avec moi comme héroïne, ça risque de ne pas être (très) trépidant au début ! ;p Au fait, si vous vous posez des questions par rapport au titre, vous comprendrez à la (toute) fin...

**Notre très importante** : UN GRAND MERCI A SHAGGY UNDERDOG ! Elle m'a permis de publier ce chapitre, car pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de comment on faisait u.u Encore mille fois thank you ! TOT

* * *

**Moi ? Mais comment ça ?**

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir si je suis prête à partir : j'ai bien ma (fausse) rose blanche dans les cheveux, mon tour de cou en perles violettes et mon trench en laine noire... OK, on peut y aller ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à un dîner de la haute société et tout et tout, m'enfin ça fait toujours plaisir d'être belle quand je vais chez les gens. Hop, embarquée dans la voiture, la Xantia break de mes parents, qui est un peu... sale, enfin j'imagine qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de tout y laisser traîner... La première partie du voyage passe curieusement très vite, sans doute parce que j'ai mon Mp3 sur les oreilles. En arrivant dans la ville, il y a un rondpoint, avec des sortes de collines artificielles qui bordent la route : les herbes sont toutes sèches, il y a des petits buissons maigrelets par ci par là... On jurerait un paysage de Californie avec un ciel gris. Eh oui. Les nuages de ma belle région (si vous voulez savoir documentez-vous sur la pluie en France...) sont omniprésents. Après, à peine la côte descendue, un feu rouge ! Comme je m'ennuie, je fixe mon regard sur deux mecs qui passent. Argh. L'un a une énorme mèche, mais quand on dit mèche les gens pensent tout de suite à deux trois cheveux rebelles, non, là, c'est vraiment exagéré ! Il passe son temps à faire un geste de la tête, celui qui sert à remonter ses cheveux -geste souvent utilisé par les filles, notez bien- et l'autre se balance tellement en marchant que je me demande s'il ne va pas se cogner sur un mur un de ces quatre... Bref, deux loosers, quoi. Sans réfléchir, je remonte ma mèche (la mienne est minuscule, hein) qui me gêne l'œil droit d'un geste sec de la tête.

Oups.

Pas question que je devienne comme ce... n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement laid... enfin, on parle de beauté, mais les humains, c'est moche alors... Bah, oui ! Quoi, regardez, des poils que sur le crâne, longs -trop pour ma part- ailleurs la peau visible (oui, la peau, savez, là, ce truc lisse à la couleur non identifiée) et cinq doigts, genre, on ferait peur si on prenait le temps de se regarder un peu. Après tout, les chats sans poil, c'est révulsant, alors pourquoi est-ce toléré chez les humains ?

Bref.

Hum, je vois qu'on arrive chez ma tante. On passe devant l'endroit où la voiture de mon frère est garée, une vielle 309 Peugeot qui tient la route on ne sait par quel miracle. Sérieusement, j'estime que c'est un des spécimens les plus rares de la science automobile. Ils devraient la mettre dans un musée, l'étudier, la disséquer la... Hem. Je descends de la voiture, et entre dans l'appartement surchauffé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'odeur qui y règne, mais c'est loin de ravir mes sens. Hop, là, bonjour tata, bonjour tonton. Eurk. J'aime satisfaire les gens, comprenez, quand ils sont contents de vous voir ça fait toujours plaisir... sauf lui. Ce type est toujours content de me voir. Trop. Ce type est vieux. Ce type aime les câlins. En gros, il m'est impossible de le satisfaire sans ressentir un genre de dégoût (le même que quand je trouve une moitié de souris sanglante devant ma porte. Ramenée par Etoile, ma chatte...). Ah, la chambre de ma tante. Poupées. Trop. Dentelle. Rubans. Perles. Plumes.

J'étouffe.

Ah, non, elle vient de me tendre un morceau de chocolat. Finalement je trouve cette pièce à mon goût... Ah, oui, je suis une dingue de chocolat ! Si il y en a, j'en mange, même s'il est dégueu et que je me plains après. .. Sous toutes ses formes, allant de la tablette au lait au chocolat (ceci dit je ne bois pas de lait mais une boisson végétale...) en passant par les bonbons nougat-chocolat... Bref. Essayage de boucles d'oreilles, papotage et vivement qu'on rentre ! J'ai un épisode de Kuroshitsuji à regarder, moi !

Ouf, enfin le retour. Bordel, il est tard ! Est-ce que j'aurais le temps... ?! On croise une Suzuki. Et dans mon esprit, un déclic se fait : Suzuki = Japon = Mangas ! Eh non, il n'y a pas que le chocolat dans ma vie. ! Les mangas... c'est une toute autre histoire. Oui, je passe ma vie sur l'ordi, sur des forums RPG, sur scan-manga et sur dpstream, et alors ? Haha. Mon manga préféré, bien sûr, c'est Bleach. Absolument fan-tas-tique ! A la limite, je peux comprendre que les gens n'aiment pas l'anime, mais le manga... Tite Kubo est un dieu venu sur terre, sans aucun doute, et Ichigo est son messie. Enfin. Je lis aussi bien Naruto... Ah, oui, je sais, les gens ont tout plein de préjugés dessus (ok ok d'accord, ils sont pour la plupart vrais...) mais c'est génial aussi voyons ! Je ne compte pas le nombre de mangas que je lis. Beuh. Et les animes... Avant, je ne regardais que Fairy Tail, mais depuis hier...

Scans de Kuroshitsuji 68 fini (en anglais bien sûr, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre les scans français...), je m'ennuie à mourir. Pas un truc bien à lire. Fanfics mises à jour. Ah lala. Et là, l'idée de génie me vient ! Je regardais tranquillement un AMV de ce manga, et là, j'ai eu envie de voir l'anime. Bon, direct sur dpstream. Vostfr. Malheur ! Pourri ! Son étouffé, image floue, décalage son/image... Fr. Mon dieu ce que c'est niais. Enfin, je vais faire avec... c'est acceptable pour une fois.

Et voilà, depuis je n'en décroche plus.

Je rentre, je me jette (eh oui) sur mon ordi, direction Kuroshitsuji...

OoO

Suuuuuper. Aujourd'hui je pars en vacances. Pas de connexion. Une médiathèque avec deux ordis, 20 minutes gratuites et, je parie, pas de casque audio... Vite, vite, faire le sac ! Voilà, fini. Ranger la chambre ! Mission accomplie. Et hop, je peux retrouver mon cher univers informatique...

Mince. Zut de zut de zut de... Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Le 18 ! Juste eu le temps de regarder ça avant de partir... Punaise, j'ai faim. Faim de Kuroshitsuji ! Ah mon dieu heureusement que j'ai pris cette merveilleuse Fanfic* sur et que... Quoiiiii ? Déjà finiiiii ? C'était court. Court, mais admirable. Quel talent pour l'écriture ! C'est presque plus passionnant que l'œuvre origi- ... Stop. J'arrête ce blasphème.

Fiou. Bon maintenant, musique ! Les villes défilent. 8 heures de route, hein... Je vais m'ennuyer ferme. Mes parents et moi, on kidnappe ma cousine au passage, au moins j'aurais de la compagnie à peu près de mon âge (oui, j'ai 13 ans et elle 10 pourquoi ?). J'ai mal à la tête. Je m'en fous, j'écouterais de la musique jusqu'à en crever ! Parce que je refuse de ne rien faire.

OoO

Hmmm ?

Je crois que je me suis endormie. C'est anormal. D'habitude, en voiture, impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'envie ma cousine, qui peut s'endormir partout et n'importe quand... Et je... Hein ?!

Minute.

Il y a un problème, là.

Je ne suis pas dans la voiture ! Genre. Une espèce de salle en pierre. Flippant. J'espère un instant que mes parents ont fait halte quelque part et qu'ils m'ont déposée là... c'est ça, hein ? Pas bon, ça je me mets à trembler... J'ai la certitude que ma situation n'est pas normale (sans rire...) quand ce type entre dans la pièce. Ouh là. Vêtu tout de blanc, il porte un masque et a de looongs cheveux gris sale qui lui couvrent les yeux… Je fais quoi ? Je crie ? Je panique ? Et si tout était normal, je passerais pour une belle cruche... pas grave !

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle. Votre présence ici est normale."

"Sé... sérieux ?"

"Vos parents ont donné leur accord pour que vous aidiez la science"

OHMYGOD. Ils m'ont vendue comme cobaye ?!

"Rassurez-vous, ils n'ont pas reçu d'argent. Ce sont juste d'excellents citoyens..."

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Flippant. Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant :

"Et euh... la science... c'est à dire ?"

Il a semblé sourire. Je ne suis sûre de rien, à cause de son masque, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il se fout de moi. Le salaud.

"Nous travaillons en ce moment sur la duplication de l'âme."

Le terme me fait frissonner. L'idée qu'on touche à mon âme me révulse.

"Vous voulez dire le clonage ?" je reprends d'une voix tremblante.

"Pas du tout" Il rit. "Vous allez juste être copiée dans les moindres détails et cette copie sera expédiée dans une autre dimension."

Je me sens un poil soulagée. Néanmoins...

"Mais... avec mes sentiments et tout ? C'est sans danger pour moi ?"

"Il n'y a absolument aucun risque pour vous."

"Et pour elle ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Eh bien oui, crétin, tu m'as clairement signifié qu'elle allait être expédiée dans une autre dimension. Ce n'est pas sans danger.

"Ma copie sera sans doute confrontée à un univers hostile et..."

"Pas de souci ! Si elle meurt, vous le sentirez mais sans dommage."

"Je le sentirais ? Comment ça ?"

Il eut l'air gêné, ou amusé, je ne sais pas.

"Eh bien, vous allez avoir un véritable lien avec elle. Réfléchissez. Elle sera vous, vous serez elle. La première personne quelle verra, c'est vous. Vous lui donnerez son nom. Et donc... vous saurez tout ce qu'elle fait n'importe quand, pour peu que vous vous concentriez sur son existence."

Je hoche la tête, perplexe.

"Hmmm... tout ça m'a l'air complètement invraisemblable."

Haha. J'ai dû déclencher le mode sadique.

"Eh bien, je vais vous prouver le contraire."

OoO

Je la regarde. Elle me regarde. Je me regarde ? Je ne sais plus. C'est tellement... perturbant ! Elle me ressemble trait pour trait, et à ce que je vois elle a les mêmes habitudes, le même caractère et d'après l'autre type, elle croit avoir le même passé que moi.

"Donnez-lui son nom"

Je le regarde comme s'il était bête. Bien sûr, il ne l'est pas, pour avoir réalisé un tel prodige. Mais pour ce qui est de la logique des sentiments humains...

"Elle est moi, elle a donc mon nom."

Il ferme les yeux comme si quelqu'un était mort. Wah.

"Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle."

Je redoute soudain d'avoir fait une gaffe. Enfin, pas grave, je me lève et je tends la main à mon clone parfait.

"Quand partielle ?"

Je me suis déjà attaché à ce double moi et je commence à avoir peur de la séparation.

"Dans dix minutes... voulez-vous assister au transfert ?"

La gorge nouée, je secoue la tête pour signifier que oui. Les dix minutes passent vite, beaucoup trop vite, et c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de faire connaissance avec la deuxième moi (je sais c'est stupide puisque je me connais par cœur...) et de l'aimer encore plus. Bon. Je ravale mes larmes, pas question de pleurer devant ce type. Dans pas longtemps, tout sera fini. Je retrouverais mes parents, la sécurité et j'oublierais. Jusqu'à ce que son souvenir vienne me faire cauchemarder et que je me concentre sur elle.. à ce moment je la reverrai... mais bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Pendant que le "savant fou" (oui, je l'appelle comme ça, on se demande pourquoi...) nous conduit dans les couloirs, je songe presque avec amusement que je vis un manga... oui, ce genre de trucs complètements fous ne peuvent sortir que de l'esprit d'un mangaka... ou d'une fangirl, ça dépend. Peut-être que je suis juste en train de délirer... je vais sans doute me réveiller dans pas longtemps... je me pince.

Aïe !

Ok, j'ai compris, je ne rêve pas. Et c'est une catastrophe, parce qu'on arrive dans une salle plus petite. Et qu'il attache moi (enfin, vous me comprenez...) par les poignets et les chevilles contre le mur, si bien qu'elle se retrouve comme une étoile de mer. Et qu'il branche des fils sur elle. Aïe, aïe, aïe.

Le type me tend une sorte de roue, et m'indique comment la faire fonctionner. Je dois appuyer de toutes mes forces sur le petit bouton, là. Ça fera tourner l'intérieur de l'objet et sur l'écrant apparaîtra le nom de la destination. Archaïque comme système, je pense. Enfin. Faut pas que je me goure.

J'appuie.

Les noms se mettent à défiler sur l'écran pas plus grand que celui d'une montre. Et finalement, s'arrêtent. Il y a un K... un U... je ne vois pas bien, il fait trop sombre ! Soudain, l'appareil m'est arraché des mains par le "savant fou" et il le branche à la grosse machine que je n'avais pas remarquée (je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait vu la taille du truc). Hum. C'est peut-être plus sophistiqué que ce que je pensais. Ensuite, il me demande de penser à 5 objets qui me sont chers. Truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire. J'ai plein de truc chers pour moi, trop, et je ne vais pas réussir à les départager !

Mp3. Le casque de ma cousine (héhé elle ne doit pas le savoir...). Mon ordi. Mon journal intime (AHAHAHAHAHA ... ne vous moquez pas). Et euh... mettons, le serre-tête à oreilles de chat que je n'aurais jamais.

MINCE MAIS POURQUOI J'AI PENSE A DES TRUCS AUSSI INUTILES MOI ?!

Arf, trop tard. Ils se matérialisent autour d'elle (va savoir pourquoi je trouve ça normal.. une autre personne aurait pensé : "Démeeeeeent !"). Elle dort, je crois. Bah, si elle est moi elle sera heureuse avec ça... Je m'approche discretos dans le dos du type, histoire de voir où elle va. Hoho. Et là... OHMYGOG le choc !

K. U. R. O. S. H. I. T. S. U. J. I.

Je cligne des yeux au moins trois fois, et bien fort, pour me prouver que non, je n'ai pas mal lu et que oui, elle va bien là-bas... Oh la chance. Hum... je crois que je vais la surveiller souvent en fait.

Le savant-fou-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom (ça me rappelle un certain livre écrit par une certaine anglaise*... laissez tomber) presse un bouton, et il y a un éclair aveuglant.

Elle n'est plus là.

Eh... ?! Mais ! Il aurait pu prévenir tout de même ! Et moi j'aurais pu je ne sais pas, faire un signe de la main (Non vu qu'elle était endormie...). Bref, c'est fini maintenant, et il se tourne vers moi avec une seringue.. Une SERINGUE ?!

Eh là ! Minute, papillon (alors là je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça mais en tout cas c'est extrêmement déshonorant...), il ne va quand même pas me piquer ?! ... Si ?

Il me pique.

Rha, je savais bien que c'était un salaud.

OoO

J'ouvre les yeux. Bon, deux choses. Premièrement, je suis allongée sur mon lit toute habillée. Deuxièmement, il y a un truc dans ma poche.

Puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je me lève et je plonge ma main dedans. J'en sors un objet plat, noir et rectangulaire, épais de 3 mm : Un portable ! Et tactile, en plus ! Déjà, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le mien, pour la pure et simple raison que je n'en ai pas. Ensuite, il n'y a aucune marque, aucun logo.

Comment s'est-il retrouvé là ? Ne me dites pas que... C'est celui d'un mec et que... ?!

Non. Bien sûr que non. Haha.

Ça n'arriverait pas à moi : je ne bois jamais et c'est certain que personne n'aurait été tenté de toute façon...

Bien. Nous pouvons écarter cette théorie*. Huhu.

A tout hasard, je l'allume.

Bip !

Bip !

L'écran s'illumine :

INSTITUT DE RECHERCHE SCIENTIFIQUE

Aaaah... tout s'explique. Je viens de me souvenir, ça doit être l'autre type qui me l'a filé et... oh mon dieu ça sonne !

...Où est le bouton pour décrocher déjà... ?

Je tapote le milieu de l'écran, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, et là, surpriiiiise, j'entends sa voix :

"C'est vous mademoiselle ?"

Suite à cette question aberrante de stupidité, plusieurs choix s'imposent :

A) Sans blague...

B) Nan, c'est le pape. HAHAHA !

C) Oui c'est moi.

D) Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

J'opte pour la C, ne me sentant pas le courage de dire les autres...

"Il y a eu un léger incident..."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je m'exprime d'une voix angoissée. Tout ça pour un léger incident...

"Rien de bien grave, calmez-vous. En prenant en considération l'univers dans lequel la copie va débarquer, j'ai tenté de lui inculquer l'anglais du XIXe siècle pour faciliter la communication. Seulement, il se trouve que, pour une raison inconnue, l'opération a fragilisé ses articulation et elle est susceptible de..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : je hurle comme une demeurée. AÏE AÏE AÏE MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL PUTAIN ! Mon épaule... Qui c'est qui m'a arraché mon... hein ? Bah ? J'ai toujours mon bras.

"Oh, elle vient de perdre le bras gauche."

"Ça... je le savais... déjà !"

"Vraiment ?"

Son ton est plein de curiosité. Hou que je n'aime pas ça. Je parie que ce maboul va vouloir exploiter ce lien... "Si elle meurt, vous le sentirez mais sans dommage" ...Ho mais oui bien sûr, je vais juste avoir mal comme si je mourrais !

"Je suis en train de crever de douleur, juste !"

Je parviens à dire ça malgré mes dents serrée. Wah.

"Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que vous allez probablement subir une perte de conscience quand elle entrera dans le monde de Kuro..."

Pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. Je me sens basculer dans le noir.

* * *

*Je fais référence à Devil's Academy de Louna Asahou bien sur *^*

*Harry Potter... haha... vous aviez compris ... ?

*La phrase que dit Layton dans "Professeur Layton et la Boite de Pandore" quand il se trompe de réponse (il.. enfin, vous...), là... Mais siiiii...

* * *

Bah voilà, la fin de mon premier chapitre. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, parce qu'elle est déjà écrite, mais me connaissant après les quatre chapitres déjà faits mon temps de publication sera sans doute des plus IRREGULIERS !

Merci d'avoir perdu votre temps à lire mes délires, et à bientôt j'espère (pour la suite, si si)

Akunoko


	2. Réveil et disputes

Et me revoilà, quelques.. minutes 0.o après avoir posté le premier chapitre ! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister aux yeux larmoyants de Musa' /VA SE PENDRE/ Non, en fait il a juste dit "elle est bien ta fic" et "tu me filera la suite" ... Pas vrai, Musa' ? x3

* * *

** Réveil et ... Disputes**

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ouvre les yeux en pensant que j'ai déjà pensé ça il n'y a pas si longtemps alors que j'étais dans cette salle en pierre de ce foutu savant fou et qu'il y avait mon double à mes côtés... Ha non, c'est moi qui suis son double, c'est vrai... Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que c'est moi la fausse. Tant pis si je meurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ?

Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ? Sans doute parce que je suis en train de crever de douleur... Ça vient de mon bras... Je regarde dans cette direction et OH PUTAIN J'AI PLUS DE BRAS. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire

? Je vais sans doute mourir d'une infection, allongée comme je suis sur une route... Non, attends, même pas une route, un chemin !

Genre, je suis allongée sur un chemin de terre désert au milieu de nulle part (c'est-à-dire la campagne...) avec un bras arraché et... un chat sur le ventre (OUI, je viens de le remarquer ET ALORS ?). Le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai tellement mal que je ne m'en rends plus compte. J'ai des pensées du genre : Oh là là mon dieu je n'ai plus de bras comment je vais faire pour vivre et non pas du genre : un océan de douleur m'engloutit, ce que je devrais ressentir, normalement. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein. Je décide d'attendre que quelqu'un passe.

Quelques minutes.

Au plus.

...

Bon.

Au moment où je tente de me relever, une calèche apparaît. Noire. Wow. Tirée par des chevaux tout aussi noirs. Et conduite par un cocher tout de noire vêtu. Attends une minute... mais je le connais, ce type !

C'est... c'est... Nooooon ?

OHMYGOD C'EST SEBASTIAN

Haha. Oui, en même temps, je suis dans l'univers de Kuroshitsuji c'est normal et tout et tout... C'est ce que je devrais me dire mais... Réellement, combien avais-je de chance de tomber sur eux en sachant que ce monde a la même taille que celui de la fille qui m'a servie de moule ?! (oui je sais l'image est pas jolie mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination...) Bref, pour l'instant j'attends qu'il s'arrête. Il va s'arrêter, hein ?

...N'est-ce pas ?

Ho, Stop ! Mais arrêtes-toi crétin de démon !

Rien à faire, il continue. Ma mort entrera dans l'histoire : écrasée par la voiture de Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel... je me demande s'il est à l'intérieur ? Alors que les chevaux sont presque sur moi, je ferme les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières et j'attends.

Rien. Nothing. Nada.

J'ouvre les yeux (pour changer) et là, Oh, miracle, il s'est arrêté. Le truc qui donne envie de se raser la tête pour se retirer dans un monastère et passer le restant de ses jour à chanter : Alleluia ! Bref.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté, Sebastian ?"

Oh, my god, c'est la voix de mon petit Ciel ! ...Minute... Comment je l'ai reconnue ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Ou juste en français et en japonais (enfin pas moi, elle...). Ah si ! Ça doit être la petite scène sur YouTube. Genre... le corset ! Kuhuhu... Voilà quelque chose que je pourrais tourner à mon avantage si la situation l'exige...

"Il y a une jeune fille blessée étendue sur la chaussée. Que dois-je faire, jeune maître ?"

Abruti ! La question ne se pose pas ! C'est comme si tu demandais : je l'écrase ou je l'emmène à l'hosto ?

... J'oserais jamais le dire ...

"Amène-la-moi."

Comment ça amè.. Hey ! Ho ! Je suis soulevée du sol par Sebastian (gros plan sur son visage, si si mesdames !) et il me porte (mais quelle chance j'ai) jusque dans la calèche où il me dépose à côté de Ciel (je suis bénie des dieux). Ledit Ciel se penche sur moi et me demande :

"Quel est votre nom ?"

Je songe un moment à sortir un truc classe, du genre Elysianne ou Angelica, pourquoi pas Sirena ou Calipso... Euh, c'est dans Pirates des Caraïbes, ça.. Hmm, autant dire le prénom qu'elle m'a donné, c'est aussi

le sien en l'occurrence donc..

J'ouvre la bouche (pour une fois que c'est pas les yeux !) pour dire ce nom, mais pas un son ne sort. Mince alors. Voilà quelque chose qui mérite de m'alarmer ! D'un geste de la main (droite, évidemment...) je tapote ma gorge et je secoue la tête. Chaque mouvement me fait hyper mal, comme quand je descends de cheval après une heure de pas entrecoupée de trot... Non, pire. Il faut dire que moi et le cheval, on fait 2 la plupart du temps et 1 pendant une heure chaque vacances. Enfin, je veux dire, elle... ce qui commence à m'énerver, d'assimiler tous ses souvenirs comme si c'étaient les miens !

Ciel secoue la tête, l'air agacé, puis il se tourne vers son majordome et lui ordonne avec son ton de voix habituel (sec et méprisant...) :

"Continue jusqu'au manoir."

Quoi ? On ne m'emmène pas à l'hôpital ? Il compte quand même pas... m'embaucher ? Me faire soigner par son démon ? Appeler un médecin à domicile ? Rha je sais pas, et ça m'énerve. N'empêche... heureusement que j'ai ses souvenirs à elle, sinon je serais comme un nourrisson. Horriblement innocente. Alors que la voiture se remet en mouvement, les secousses du chemin se répercutent dans tout mon corps. Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Aïe.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir endurer ça tout le long du voyage ! Je me sens sale, en effet je suis pleine de terre et de sang, fatiguée, douloureuse, et j'ai la tête si lourde... en comparaison mes pensées sont... légères...

OoO

"Elle va mieux ?"

"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle s'en remettra."

"Et dire que je ne sais même pas son nom..."

"Le jeune maître a fait preuve d'une extrême bonté en s'occupant particulièrement de cette jeune Lady."

"Vous voudriez pas arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?"

Ordre des répliques : Ciel-Sebastian-Ciel-Sebastian-moi. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec des yeux assez surpris, je pense que l'expression des yeux ronds ou exorbités ne leur conviendrait pas vraiment puisque... c'est à peine s'ils changent d'expression. Hmm. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder sur leur froideur.

"Vous êtes réveillée. A présent vous allez pouvoir me dire comment vous vous nommez."

"Eurydice."

Un haussement de sourcil. C'est tout ce ça que provoque chez Ciel.

"Ce n'est pas un prénom anglais, si je puis me permettre."

Sebastian vient de prendre la parole avec le ton qui m'exaspère le plus chez lui : le maniéré.

"Je suis française."

Je jette cette phrase sèchement avant de m'apercevoir que je parle un anglais très correct, même si l'accent snob est absent...

"Sans être indiscret, que faisiez-vous étendue sur la route ? Et comment avez-vous perdu votre bras ?"

A l'évocation de mon membre perdu, je manque de fondre en larmes. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'utiliser qu'il est déjà réduit en miettes... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je balance la vérité :

"Je venais de passer dans cet univers, et j'ai eu le bras arraché dans l'espace inter-sidéral."

Ils échangent un regard exaspéré. Oui, une expression prend place sur leur visage ! L'énervement ! Plus tard, j'écrirais un livre : Comment mettre en rogne un comte et son démon en moins de deux minutes. Succès garanti.

Ciel se penche vers moi un peu plus, et j'obtiens une admirable vue sur son cache-oeil médical, ainsi que sur son iris bleu-vert et ses cheveux aubruns. Sans oublier sa bouche et ses sourcils. Surtout ses sourcils.

Ils sont froncés à en faire peur, et c'est donc l'effet que ça produit sur moi quand il demande d'une voix froide :

"Je veux la vérité, Lady Eurydice, rien que la vérité."

"Mais... J-je.. c'est la v-v-v-véri..té !"

Haha. Très convaincante. Pourtant, je ne mens pas...

Mon estomac gargouille.

Ciel soupire.

"Bon, je finirais bien par le savoir de toute façon. Sebastian veillera sur vous."

Et sur ces mots il sort de la pièce, me laissant seule avec le démon. Ok. Calme. Respire. J'ai le même âge que son maître. Je sais pas quel est le rapport mais c'est un point commun sensationnel, non ?

"Que désirez-vous manger, Milady ?"

"N'importe quoi. Un truc chaud."

J'ai répondu au hasard, parce que je frissonne malgré la couette épaisse dont je suis recouverte. Je profite que Sebastian s'incline et disparaît pour étudier les alentours : je dois être dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir. Le lit est grand, moelleux, les draps sont immaculés, le mur est lambrissé, le dallage est couvert d'un tapis oriental au niveau du lit. Dans un coin il y a une bureau, et je distingue une cheminée où flambe un petit feu. Hum. Confortable. Je remonte le drap jusque sur mon nez et je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Je roule sur le côté...

"Aïe ! Putain mais..!"

Hmm ok je vois. En fait j'ai un bandage tout autour de l'épaule gauche et il est teinté de sang. Ah, donc je suis pas prête d'avoir un bras du genre le Fullmetal Alchemist, le grand, le minuscule, Edward Elric ! Ha, non, en fait, il mesure un mètre soixante... Réflexion faite, il les fait avec sa mèche et ses semelles compensées, et moi je fais un mètre soixante-deux. Et j'ai deux ans de moins que lui, environs. Oh yeah.

Attends... c'est un personnage de manga, pas besoin de le comparer à moi... Quoique.. Maintenant que je peux faire des comparaisons de taille avec Ciel Phantomhive (dans ma tête, du moins), je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il existe un univers FMA.

C'est cet instant que choisit le majordome pour revenir, chargé d'un plateau portant une tasse fumante.

"Je vous ai apporté du lait chaud."

"Merci mais je ne peux pas en boire."

Il s'arrête, stupéfait. Eh oui, manque de bol, je suis allergique au lait de vache ! Enfin, ça, c'est moi qui le dis. Il faut dire que ça me donne une envie de gerber atroce et des petits boutons rouges. Si ça c'est pas une allergie alors il faut que j'ouvre un dictionnaire sur le champ.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Ben oui, ça me fait vomir. Je bois une boisson épautre-riz-noisette à la place."

Il soupire. Genre la-vie-est-dure-avec-moi. Et il tourne les talons.

Restée seule, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs (ses souvenirs...) mangas, et d'un coup, ça me revient ! C'est la première chose pour laquelle Ciel l'a félicité, je crois. C'était le soir, et il lui avait apporté un lait chaud... Ciel avait dit un truc du genre : "Ce lait chaud est bon, Sebastian. Je veux que tous les prochains plats soient comme ça."

Si ma (sa) mémoire est bonne. Quoique j'ai un doute sur la fin de la phrase. Bref, c'est pas important...

Sebastian revient avec une autre tasse et me la tend avec un sourire faux. D'ailleurs, la mère d'Elizabeth a raison, il est répugnant quand il fait ça. Je saisis la tasse, me brûlant les doigts au passage. Je profère un juron disgracieux (qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?) tout en lâchant l'objet.

Ohoh.

Zut ! Je l'ai fait tomber ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir f...

Ah non, tout compte fait. Elle était restée dans la main de Sebastian. Enfin, je parie que c'est ce qu'il veut me faire croire... en réalité monsieur est un démon, ce genre de chose ne lui pose donc pas de problèmes !

"Merci..."

J'ai vraiment une petite voix. Je crains. Allez, reprends toi ma vieille ! Tu es une enfant et tu te fiche du sourire de cet homme en face de toi, de ses cheveux noir corbeau et de ses yeux sanguins...

"Je vous en prie, Milady. Désirez-vous autre-chose ?"

"Un bras."

Je me mords aussitôt les lèvres : j'ai répondu sans réfléchir ! Et voilà que le diable de majordome s'incline à nouveau et disparaît... Bah, si il me rapporte un bras tant mieux. SAUF si c'est une prothèse à base d'os humains comme ceux du cirque... je frissone.

Une quinte de toux me prend.

Du sang éclabousse les draps. Oh, mince, je viens de les salir alors qu'ils étaient blancs ! Rho et puis zut, je suis malade et j'ai tous les droits. 1... 2... 3... Je tousse !

OoO

Bon. C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, le coup du sang et tout, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès... Je suis assise dans un fauteuil du salon, et je dispute une partie d'échecs avec Ciel, pendant que Sebastian change les draps. Argh. Je vais me faire défoncer. D'après ce que je sais, Ciel est un bon joueur. Et moi... je perds une fois sur deux face à ma cousine qui s'y connait autant à peu près que moi... Le comte affiche un sourire narquois. Oui oui oui je SAIS que je suis en train de perdre.

"Si vous perdez, c'est que vous cherchez à protéger tout le monde."

Je sursaute et je fais tomber ma reine. Alors que je me penche pour la ramasser, je perds l'équilibre, l'absence de mon bras me déstabilise ! Et vlan, patatra, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux à terre, tous les deux parce que Ciel s'est précipité pour me retenir et par terre parce que ça a raté compte tenu de sa petite taille... Haha... le minus...

Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur sa taille, ça aurait pu m'arriver à moi aussi... hihihi.

Il me relève en me tenant fermement par le bras, bon dieu il a de la poigne !

"Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer..."

Comme si j'avais une tête terrorisée ! Et puis je réalise que c'est très probablement le cas. Non, ça ne mérite pas le rang de probabilité. C'est sûr. j'essaye de reprendre une contenance tout en me rasseyant. Je porte un pyjama et une robe de chambre de Ciel, parce que mes vêtements étaient sales et arrachés. Ah, hyper gênant. Tout en sachant qu'il a l'âge de la plupart des garçons de ma (sa...) classe, il me semble tellement plus... mature !

"C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de tomber. Je suis trop maladroite."

Il sourit. Sourire matois.

"Les gens maladroits sont attachants..."

Il tend l'oreille : bruit de vaisselle brisée en provenance des cuisines, cris effarés.

"...la plupart du temps."

Ok, je vois. Il ne trouve pas cette pauvre Meirin attachante... Enfin, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, à vrai dire. Comme je ne sais pas quoi réponre, je le laisse poursuivre.

"Revenons-en au jeu. Protéger tous ses pions est une solution, mais... il faut être prêt à faire des sacrifices..."

Soudain son sourire me fait peur. Il saisit délicatement le cavalier, et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un reflet sur sa bague bleue... Un morceau du légendaire crisal bleu... la soeur du fragment d'espoir. Il contemple la pièce un long moment, et je parie qu'il pense à Sebastian.

"Qu'importe de perdre tous ses soldats... son fou, sa tour... du moment que l'on possède toujours son fidèle cavalier..."

Un fois encore, je reste muette. J'avance un pion, mais dans ma tête la partie est déjà finie. Ça me lasse mais je devine qu'il finit toujours ce qu'il entreprend, lui.

"Comte Phantomhive..."

Il relève très légèrement la tête. Bouge sa reine. Avale mon pion.

"Vous me connaissez ?"

Ho zut. Tant pis, je peux jouer les fines lames moi aussi.

"Qui ne vous connaît pas ?"

"Tous. En vérité il n'y a personne qui me connaît vraiment, très chère Lady Eurydice."

Hgnn... c'est trop tentant ! Une porte ouverte pour déballer tout ce que je sais sur lui, et ajouter modestement à la fin qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir ! Enfin, vaut mieux jouer les ignorantes, ça me sauvera sans doute la vie. Je prends un air désolé et soupire avant de réavancer un pion au hasard.

"Pourtant votre majordome semble bien vous connaître..."

Ahaa, j'évite soigneusement de dire : Pourtant Sebastian vous connaît bien... il se serait demandé où j'étais allée pêcher tout ça ! Mais il se raidit quand même et c'est d'un ton encore plus froid (si tant est qu'on puisse faire plus froid) qu'il me réplique :

"Que serait un majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne connaissait pas parfaitement son maître ?"

Je souris, car ce genre de phrase est habituellement proféré par Sebastian...

"Il serait un mauvais majordome."

Ciel me regarde avec un soupçon se surprise, sans doute parce qu'en temps normal personne ne répond à sa question. Je termine enfin la partie d'un coup irréfléchi, provoquant un soupir de déception chez mon adversaire, puis nous restons un long moment sans rien dire à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Hum.

Silence.

Je l'affronte du regard depui tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre ! Je suis habituée aux duels de regard avec ma cousine... même si, là encore, je perds une fois sur deux. Ciel aussi semble un expert dans cet art malgré son unique oeil visible et me fixe avec une telle intensité que je finis par baisser les yeux, rougissante. Erreur. Il saute sur l'occasion pour creuser l'ouverture :

"Eurydice... vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire la vérité ?"

Le mélange mon prénom-vouvoiement me met hyper mal à l'aise. En plus, je commence à avoir envie de tousser encore une fois. J'ai la tête extrêmement lourde, l'absence de mon bras est encore dure à assimiler. Et puis, c'est laid. Pas que le corps humain soit beau à l'origine, mais estropié, il est encore plus moche... M'attarder sur mon apparence va me miner le moral, je le sens. Bref. Je dois répondre à son

Altesse Ciel.

"J'ai dit la vérité. Libre à vous de me croire ou non."

Et hop, une phrase cliché, une ! Enfin, ça colle, je vais pas m'en plaindre. Ciel me regarde longuement, puis appelle :

"Sebastian."

Le majordome apparaît.

"Trouve tous les renseignements que tu pourras sur Eurydice... votre nom de famille, je vous prie."

"Il ne vous est pas utile de le savoir."

"Pour les recherches, cela présente tout même un avantage."

"Vous serez donc déçu d'apprendre que je n'en ai pas."

Cette joute verbale dure a peine 3 secondes, puis Ciel et Sebastian échangent un regard qui pour eux doit vouloir dire plein de choses, mais pour moi, ça veut juste dire qu'ils complotent dans mon dos ! Agacée, je me lève assez brusquement et je perds l'équilibre.

BLAM

J'en-ai-marre.

A peine relevée par Sebastian, je demande :

"Vous ne connaîtriez pas un médecin capable de me faire une prothèse ? Ça me fait perdre l'équilibre et puis... c'est laid."

"Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être un fille qui se soucie des apparences."

Ciel me nargue. Ouh, ça m'énerve. Tutoiement. Regard qui va de mes cheveux (emmêlés, sales) à mes pieds (nus dans des pantoufles) en passant par... le reste de moi (sale et ensanglanté, mal fagoté).

"Je suis désolée, mais je viens d'être créée et si ça vous pose un problème, vous n'avez qu'à m'enseigner l'art d'être humaine, comte."

Ça m'énerve tellement qu'on me juge sur mon apparence après ce qui vient de m'arriver que je crache presque son titre. Puis je fais demi-tour d'un pas digne -du moins autant que je le peux, vu que mon équilibre est mis à mal- en claquant des talons.

Vite, sortir de la pièce. Je sens un noeud se former dans mon estomac.

Vite, courir dans le couloir. Une grosse boule très gênante remonte jusqu'à ma gorge.

Vite pousser la porte de la chambre. De l'eau remonte sous mes paupières.

Et s'effondrer sur le lit en pleurant comme une madeleine. Je chiale dans les draps tout propres que Sebastian vient de changer. Mais j'ai mes raisons tout de même ! Mon honneur est blessé, parce que Ciel m'a indirectement suggéré d'aller me refaire une beauté, j'ai une douleur lancinante dans toute l'épaule gauche parce que J'AI PLUS DE BRAS et que j'en ai marre de le répéter, même en pensée, et que ma situation est désespérée, qu'ils me prennent pour une folle, qu'ils ne veulent pas me croire quand je dis la vérité, et que même avec les souvenirs de l'autre jai un peu beaucoup de mal à me faire à ma condition d'humaine !

OoO

Ça fait presque deux jour que je suis là, maintenant. Je me suis lavée.

L'eau chaude m'a fait le plus grand bien, un tel relaxement ! Mon corps endolori s'est reposé dans le bain. Super. Bon, l'eau m'a carrément picoté et plus encore sous mon bandage, mais ça fait tellement du bien de se sentir propre ! Et fraîche ! Je pourrais presque chanter... si j'avais un bras et si je n'étais pas traitée comme une maboule. On m'a prêté des vêtements de Meirin, un peu trop grands (surtout au niveau de la poitrine...) mais ça va.

C'est donc en tenue de femme de chambre que je me rends dans la salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ciel est assis à l'autre bout de la table je suis donc en face de lui mais... à 5 mètres. Depuis qu'il s'est mis à me tutoyer, je ne lui ai plus vraiment reparlé sauf quelques mots quand c'était vraiment utile. Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, car dès que Sebastian aura fini la recherche je n'aurais plus aucune chance de bénéficier de son hospitalité vu que je n'existe pas dans ce monde ! Et en plus je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je ne suis pas une Lady, encore moins une noble, et moins importante que la plus humble des simples citoyennes.

"Bonjour Comte."

"Bonjour."

Je m'installe pour manger et j'attends que le repas arrive. Breakfast comme ils disent les anglais.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir offensé hier."

Trop surprise pour répondre, je me contente de garder la bouche ouverte. Prenant conscience que ça doit faire complètement stupide, je la referme aussi sec pour la rouvrir une seconde plus tard :

"C'est pas grave. C'est vrai que j'ai pas de manières ni de classe, mais je suis quand même une fille."

Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas si c'est bien judicieux de dire que...

"Et j'ai à peu près votre âge."

Il sursaute. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un gosse. Tout comme moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens déjà que je m'éloigne d'elle, sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas vécu la même chose que moi... vu que je n'ai vécu que deux jours pour l'instant.

"Vous n'êtes pas censé savoir ce que vous semblez savoir sur moi si vous venez d'un autre univers, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est justement pour ça que je le sais, au contraire."

"Et voudriez-vous m'en dire... un peu plus ?"

J'hésite. Est-ce qu'il va se moquer de moi si je déballe tout ?

"Undertaker."

Il sursaute à nouveau, avec une exclamation de surprise cette fois.

"Vous le connaissez ?!"

"Je ne crois pas, non. Mais vous, vous connaissez un homme de ce nom."

Il acquiesce. De toute façon, C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

"La personne qui m'a créé se fait nommer comme ça. Il m'a fabriqué pour que je sois une réplique exacte d'une jeune fille de l'univers d'où il vient. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi il l'a choisie, mais bon... Elle m'a donné son prénom, ses souvenirs, son caractère, et cinq objets précieux pour elle... Bon, je les ai perdus dans l'espace inter-sidéral avec mon... bras. Bref, cet Undertaker m'a expédiée dans votre univers par hasard, avec une sorte de... roulette. Et puis en me réveillant j'étais là où vous m'avez trouvée et j'avais un..."

Je lève avec pertes et fracas, fracas parce que je repousse ma chaise et je tape mes mains sur la table, pertes parce qu'une tasse tombe et se brise. Et merde.

"Le chat !"

Ciel se raidit. Mais comment peut-on détester ces adorables petits animaux ?! Heu, il doit être allergique aussi... Hrmmmbref.

"Ho, ça va je sais que vous détestez les chats. Mais j'avais un chat sur le ventre et quand Sebastian m'a emmené je..."

"Stop !"

Je m'arrête net.

Sur un ordre de Ciel, Sebastian entre dans la pièce me fait signe de le suivre. Pourquoi pas... je me lève donc et il m'emmène dans les couloirs, sans doute en direction des cuisines. Quelques dizaines de pas plus tard, mon hypothèse se vérifie : le majordome pousse une porte et Meirin lui tombe dans les bras... accompagnée de huit assiettes environs.

"Oh, monsieur Sebastian, je suis dé-so-lééé-euuuuh !"

"Meirin, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas courir quand vous portez de la vaisselle !"

"Oui, pardon..."

La femme de chambre remonte ses grosses lunettes rondes d'un geste nerveux et s'efface... non, essaye de se faire discrète, pendant que Sebastian se penche et sort d'un placard une adorable boule de poils.

Le chat ! Je le reconnais, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois : une femelle écaille-de tortue à poils longs, dont les poils de cou s'en vont par plaques, et qui m'a tout l'air d'être pleine.

"J'ai récupéré votre chat, mademoiselle."

Et il me tend l'animal avec un sourire écœurant. Tant pis pour son expression répugnante, je saisis le chat et frotte le bout de mon nez sur le sommet de sa tête.

"Et si je l'appelais Etoile ?"

* * *

Et voilà... Zetes gentils de lire ça, les gens :D

Akunoko, votre dévouée bonne à rien faire !


	3. Explications

Et me revoilà, quelques.. minutes 0.o après avoir posté le premier chapitre ! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister aux yeux larmoyants de Musa' /VA SE PENDRE/ Non, en fait il a juste dit "elle est bien ta fic" et "tu me filera la suite" ... Pas vrai, Musa' ? x3

* * *

** Explications**

Donc, je reprends tout parce que les évènements de ces derniers jours sont tout à fait confus. Après l'appel d'Undertaker -je sais son nom maintenant- (pas le boxeur, hein...), je suis descendue et mes parents m'ont littéralement sauté dessus (métaphoriquement en fait...) ! Et hop, les explications ont fusé :

"Si tu savais comme on est désolés !"

"Rassure-toi, ils ne nous ont pas payé..."

"Tu n'as rien ? Ils ne t'ont pas maltraitée ?"

"Stop !"

Ordre des répliques : maman-papa-maman-moi. Ils observent un silence penaud et me regardent avec de grand yeux, genre je viens de me transformer en enfant rebelle à cause des ondes nocives dégagées par les machines du scientifique et je vais les éclater avec mes yeux devenus lasers et que... et que j'arrête le délire. Soit. Ils se sont excusés (plus ou moins...), se sont enquis de mon état de santé et m'ont assuré leur absence de cupidité. Je décide donc de prendre les choses en main. Cette euh... expérience ne m'a pas perturbé comme elle l'aurait dû, mais je crois bien que je vais les faire marcher un peu... juste un poil ! Non, en fait. Je n'ai pas ce talent, malheureusement...

"J'accepte vos excuses mais je ne cautionne pas votre acte. Je sais déjà ça, papa. Et oui, je vais bien, mis à part que j'ai l'impression que mon épaule gauche est arrachée depuis tout à l'heure. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me lâcher, je vais aller me doucher."

"Célina est dans la salle de bain."

Je hoche la tête en direction de ma mère. Célina, ma cousine, dix ans. Métisse malgache-française, d'admirables cheveux noirs crépus tressé la plupart du temps, une peau caramel et des yeux cacao... mais avec un caractère assez étrange. Non, je rigole. C'est un adorable petit ange ! Euh... si je repense à mademoiselle Angela, je suppose que les anges ne sont pas tous... bref. Je toque à la porte en criant :

"J'peux entrer ?"

"Vas-y."

Donc, j'ouvre la porte. Elle est en train de défaire ses tresses en face du grand miroir. Oh, c'est vrai que je lui avais promis de l'aider... Rho, tant pis, elle a quasiment fini. Je m'installe sur le banc à côté de la douche et je patiente. Une fois qu'elle a libéré sa touffe, elle se fait un chignon avec MON élastique, s'asperge de MON parfum et enfile MES boucles d'oreilles. Charmant. Enfin, c'est son habitude. Elle se tourne vers moi, et je remarque qu'en fait ça va bien avec son jogging noir et fuchsia. La chance, genre, tout ou presque lui va du moment que c'est sa taille... Ma cousine, curieuse, m'interroge sur mon... aventure :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Bah tu sais bien."

"Nan, j'étais en train de dormir après quand je me suis réveillée Catherine (ma mère...) m'a dit que t'étais partie euh... quoi déjà... ah oui, pour la science !"

"La science, ouais... Je me suis fait copier."

"Copier ?"

"Ben oui, t'imagines, une deuxième Eurydice avec le même mode de pensée que moi."

"Et elle est où ?"

"Bah, il l'a envoyée dans un autre univers."

"Il ?"

"Undertaker."

"Lui ?!"

"Non."

"Ah, ouf... tu m'as fait peur, un moment ! "

Je souris.

"Attends... un autre univers ?!"

"Ouais, dare, hein ?"

"Et tu peux la voir ?"

D'un geste, je sors le téléphone de ma poche.

"Fais voir !"

"Non."

"Mais pourquoi ? Je vais pas te l'abîmer !"

Avec un soupir, je le lui tends. Elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut, elle...

"C'est bizarre, y'a pas de marque..."

"Normal. Il appartient à l'Institut de recherche scientifique, et puis c'est pas juste un téléphone."

"Et c'est quoi ?"

Argh, le ton méprisant. Ça blesse. Pas grave. Je suis habituée.

"Je peux la voir avec ça... enfin, pas tout à fait mais... tiens, regarde."

Je pianote un mot de passe sur le clavier tactile, je ne sais pas pourquoi je sais me servir de ça, peut-être qu'après m'avoir piqué l'autre m'a implanté des trucs dans le cerveau... Peut-être une puce électronique... Brr... Bah, je préfère ne pas y penser ! Bientôt, l'écran devient blanc et un texte apparaît. La dernière ligne continue d'avancer, encore et encore, un mot après l'autre... Je comprends soudain : c'est l'histoire de ma copie !

Ah donc euh... on prend le début, je lis à voix haute. Bizarrement (ou pas...) ça me rappelle la fois où je lui ai lu un échantillon de Chair de Poule de chez Findus, le soir dans mon lit deux places, à environs deux heures du matin. Bref.

OoO

L'histoire finie, enfin, je veux dire la journée puisqu'elle (mon double...) s'est endormie, on sort enfin de la salle de bain. J'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment tombée sur Ciel et Sebastian dès le premier jour ? La chance... enfin, quelle chance j'ai puisque c'est moi ! Haha ! Mais en fait, c'est elle qui vit tout ça, moi je me contente de lire ses aventures... un roman, rien de plus. Elle le dit elle-même, elle a beau confondre mes souvenirs et les siens, elle s'éloigne de moi. C'est sûr que je n'aurais pas pu tenir tête à Ciel Phantomhive... Rha, je suis toujours pitoyablement moi ! Bon, je crois que je vais devoir aller manger. (de la soupe... le plan pourri...) Après on regardera un film. Un Miyazaki, j'espère. Ouais. Un de ces dessins animés grandioses qui donnent envie de faire des banderoles :

VIVE HAYAO MIYAZAKI !

Hrmbref. Vive la soupe et Pirates des Caraïbes. Youpi. [nda : si une certaine cousine qui existe en vrai lit ça, c'est ironique, ok ?]

OoO

Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis là pour que je compte les jours, mais en somme il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées. Etoile a eu ses chatons : Pluie, Comète, Nuage, Ichigo (Oui je sais, ça fait intrus dans tous ces trucs célestes mais il est roux et trop mignon..) et... Ciel. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé appeler un chaton comme lui ! Mais en fait c'est ma cous- ... Stop, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle comme si elle faisait partie de ma famille ! Bref, je reprends. C'est la cousine de l'autre, donc, qui lui disait que quand Etoile (euh oui, elle a une chatte du nom d'Etoile, moi aussi et alors ?) aurait ses chatons, elle devrait en appeler un Ciel. L'autre avait trouvé ça super... et moi aussi. Résultat des courses, Sebastian affichait un grand sourire moqueur quand Ciel a appris la nouvelle. C'est vrai que son jeune maître doit lui faire penser à un chaton, des fois...

Pâques est passé très vite, principalement parce que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Elizabeth. Cette fille est tout simplement... sucrée ! Elle a refait ma garde-robe alors que les habits de soubrettes me convenaient très bien, et elle m'a fait porter de ces trucs... Heureusement que toutes les robes qu'elle m'a offertes ne sont pas comme ça ! Ciel par contre était tout à fait charmant dans le costume bleu qu'elle avait choisi pour lui. Non, je ne lorgne pas sur le fiancé d'une autre (enfin si un peu mais... chacun ses fantasmes, hein ?), c'est juste qu'il a de la chance d'avoir une fille toujours là pour lui. Et en plus, elle sait se battre, Lizzie ! Avec sa chasse à l'œuf, je sais bien qu'elle a testé les souvenirs de Ciel. Et je sais aussi qu'il ne se souvient de presque rien. Mais elle a pris ça avec le sourire ! Cette fille est si courageuse... genre, bien plus que moi. Elle est en passe de devenir ma meilleure amie.

Je sais maintenant que j'ai atterri dans le manga et non dans l'anime car la reine et son majordome sont toujours vivants. Donc, pas d'anges dans ce monde... ou bien ils ne se sont pas encore montrés ! Je commence à m'habituer à l'absence de mon bras, même si j'espère toujours que Sebastian trouvera quelqu'un de compétent pour me faire une prothèse... On a bien le droite de rêver ! Et comme ce type est capable de tout, je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai d'ailleurs raison, car un matin il entre dans ma chambre pour me servir le petit déjeuner après s'être occupé du Comte et s'incline devant moi tout en parlant :

"Milady, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez rencontrer un spécialiste des prothèses cet après-midi. J'espère que ses créations vous siéront."

Certains mots m'ont échappé, mais tout ce que je pige, là, c'est que JE VAIS AVOIR UN BRAS ! Alléluia ! Je bondis au cou de Sebastian :

"Oh, merci merci merci merci merci merci merci-"

"Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, je ne le mérite pas."

Je lève les yeux vers son visage, tout près du mien, et réalise ce que je suis en train de faire.

Oups.

Il tient d'une main le plateau avec le petit déjeuner, de l'autre il m'empêche de m'étaler par terre. Et il sourit. Oh putain. Je crois que je l'ai mis en colère. Et comme je ne suis pas son contractant, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui... et merde ! Il me repose avec délicatesse et me recouche.

"Lady Eurydice, ne vous agitez pas ainsi..."

"Mais j'y peux rien, je m'écrie en sortant encore des draps, c'est pas ma faute si je m'appelle pas Ciel Phantomhive !"

Le majordome paraît surpris. Paraît. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a que Ciel qui puisse réellement le surprendre. Soudain il me vient une idée. Une idée digne des fanfic-euses de yaoi les plus dingues... Mais moi au moins j'aurais le loisir de voir en vrai l'évolution d'un couple ! J'ai tellement envie de les mettre ensemble ! Keuh. Autant renoncer. Je sais d'avance que je ne pourrais pas voir Ciel et Sebsatian avoir une relation... Pfff, c'est chiant !

"Sebsatian, j'aurais une ou deux question."

"Je vous écoute, chuchota le démon."

"Pourquoi es-tu si fidèle à ton maître?"

"Si je ne l'étais pas, pourrais-je vraiment prétendre être un majordome de la maison Phantomhive ?"

Et voilà. Réponse toute faite. Il a beau ne pas mentir, il ne dit pas la vérité.

"Et si j'étais ton maître, tu me servirais avec la même dévotion ?"

"Sans aucun doute, mais s'il est dans votre intention de me faire quitter mes fonction auprès du jeune maître, sachez que je ne..."

"Hopopo, on se calme. J'ai pas l'intention de te piquer à Ciel !"

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mets à rire. Ouais, je dois vraiment perdre l'esprit.

"Mais franchement... Qui préfères-tu entre Ciel, moi et ... Mettons Alois ?"

A ce dernier nom, il relève la tête, de la haine pure dans les yeux. Sa bouche forme le nom "Claude" avant de s'étirer dans une imitation parfait d'un sourire.

"Je n'ai pas d'avis à donner sur ce sujet..."

Je souris malicieusement. Je sais bien qu'il préfère Ciel... l'âme de Ciel est celle que recherchent tous les démons après tout. Mais... une minute ? Claude et Alois existent ici, mais pas Angela ? ... Ni Pluton d'ailleurs. J'en conclus donc que ça doit être un genre de ... de mélange... Mais si Ciel est toujours là, ça veut dire que ce qu'il s'est passé dans la saison 2 n'a pas eu lieu ici. Ou bien Ciel est déjà un démon... Rhaaa, ça me prend la tête ! Je regarderais ses ongles, je verrais bien... Et je ferais gaffe à ce qu'il mange pendant les repas ! Voilà. Je décide de répondre à Sebastian qui fait couler le thé dans une tasse :

"... Car tu n'es qu'un diable de majordome, après tout... un majordome des enfers."

J'y ai mis les deux versions, histoire qu'il comprenne que je sais ce qu'il est. Il s'arrête et me sourit. Et ce sourire n'a rien à voir avec les précédents. Il est sombre et froid, pervers et cruel. Et j'en tremble d'excitation sans pouvoir me retenir. Mon dieu ce que ce démon est sexy ! Huhu... dire que Ciel le côtoie tous les jours... je me demande comment il fait pour résister ! Hum... surement parce que c'est un mec. Oui, ça doit jouer. La voix basse et sensuelle du majordome me tire de mes réflexions :

"Que savez-vous au juste .. ?"

J'ai un sourire narquois. Haha, comme si j'allais tout te dire !

"La chose principale à savoir sur toi... Ta nature."

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je manque de tomber à la renverse : ses iris sont rouges sang, et ses pupilles... Oh ! Ses yeux de démon ! ... C... claaasse !

"Ainsi donc, vous savez..."

"Sans blague."

Le sourcil droit de Sebastian se fronce imperceptiblement.

Zut.

Je crois que je devrais arrêter de le provoquer, et vite... Huuum, sujet, changer d'sujet ! Vite-euh !

"Ce parfum... c'est de l'Earl Grey ?"

Il acquiesce, toute trace de colère démoniaque disparue.

"En effet. C'est étonnant que vous ayez réussi à le reconnaître."

"Ciel y arrive bien, je souffle, pourquoi pas moi ?"

Sebsatian me demande tout en me jetant un regard étonné :

"Mais comment pouvez-vous connaître tous ces détails ?"

"Comme si j'allais le dire. C'est mon principal avantage dans ce monde, je ne voudrais pas le gaspiller."

"Vous avez raison..."

"Et puis, je pourrais peut-être vous aider !"

Il hausse un sourcil. Apparemment, il en doute.

"Bon... Ciel n'a pas besoin d'aide... pas toujours... mais je pourrais vous aider à être plus rapides... la rapidité est importante pour un noble de l'ombre, non ? Le limier de la reine se doit d'effectuer ses missions le plus vite possible !"

J'ai soigneusement évité de dire le "chien" de la reine. Ça aurait bien fait marrer Sebastian (ou pas...) mais j'avais pas envie de m'attirer la colère d'un enfant irascible que j'entends toquer à la porte :

"Sebsatian ! Tu mets beaucoup trop de temps !"

"Pouvez-vous vous débrouiller pour le reste ? Me chuchote le majordome en noir."

"Compte sur moi, mec."

A cette appellation, il soupire sans retenir son sourire et se dirige vers la porte. J'entends leurs voix qui s'éloignent...

"Toutes mes excuses, jeune maître."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"Eh bien, la conversation de Lady Eurydice était des plus intéressantes ce matin..."

Même à cette distance, je sens qu'il sourit.

* * *

Walla. C'est court, non ? Au fait, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortographes, mais word me fait la tête, et j'écris donc sur le bloc-note T_T Conclusion, pas de correcteur automatique et une grosse flemme de relire encore une fois. So, à la prochaine !

Si quelque chose gêne quelqu'un, pas d'hésitations ! Je me pense prête à subir toutes les critiques ._.

Akunoko, votre dévouée fanfic-euse trop pressée de publier.


	4. Sanglante rencontre

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... TERMINE ! Pour le 5, tout est encore à faire, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit rapide...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :v

* * *

**Sanglante Rencontre**

"YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Mon cri retentit dans tout le manoir. Enfin, c'est compréhensible ! je contemple la magnifique prothèse toute lisse qui remplace mon bras gauche. Si belle ! Couleur chair, elle est aussi douce que de la peau et mate, de façon à ce qu'elle ne produise pas de reflets. Je regarde le type qui vient de me la mettre avec des larmes dans les yeux :

"Merci, merci beaucoup !"

C'est un mec plutôt jeune, je dirais 25 ans, italien, grand et bien bâti, avec l'expression du mec qui se prend pour un dieu et qui est sur que toutes les filles (même les petites et les vieilles) sont à ses pieds. C'est donc avec un sourire charmeur qu'il me répond :

"C'est tout naturel, Milady."

"C'est pour le fric, tu veux dire..."

J'ai eu beau chuchoter, il a l'air de m'avoir entendue ! Il se racle la gorge et s'adresse à Sebastian (Ciel n'ayant pas daigné apparaître) :

"Ça fera 500 livres. (- A REVOIR)"

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça représente en euros, mais ça doit faire hyper cher car Sebastian sourit aimablement. Trop.

"Ah ? Mais je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir vu un prix beaucoup plus bas pour les enfants de moins de quatorze ans !"

Il étincelle, il scintille ! C'est quoi, ça ?! Je vois presque les petites étoiles tout autour de sa tête (ce que me fait penser que je dois allez voir Etoile..) ! Je regarde le mec en face de lui, qui n'en mène pas large. Le beau gosse italien a beau être magnifique, comparé à Sebastian, c'est un... un pou, quoi. Ledit pou a présentement les joues cramoisies, le visage en sueur et les yeux illuminés, et son cœur bat tellement fort que je vois une veine palpiter dans son cou.

Oh my god. Un gay.

Un gay qui vient de tomber amoureux de ...

"Sebas-chaaaan !"

Tiens, voilà Grell... Sutcliff, qui se jette sur Sebastian, enfin essaye car ce dernier s'est écarté de quelques centimètres, ouvrant ainsi la voie vers le sol à ce pauvre dieu de la mort. Hum. Non ça le fait pas. A ce pauvre shinigami.

"Sutcliff-san. Quelle est la raison de votre présence en ces lieux ?"

"Je viens prendre l'âme de ce type mon Sebas-chaaaan !"

Le roux papillonne des faux cils avec une vitesse qui ferait verdir Bambi de jalousie, et tortille son bassin, les joues roses, un sourire pervers dévoilant ses dents aiguisées.

"Eh bien dépêche-toi !"

Sebsatian a haussé le ton, puis il ajoute plus doucement :

"Comme ça le jeune maître n'aura pas besoin de dépenser de l'argent."

Je souris, amusée, et reporte mon attention sur le fabriquant de prothèses qui fixe l'homme de sa vie avec adoration.

"Pas de souci ! Je me ferais un plaisir de découper avec ma faux de la mort cet imbécile qui ose porter un tel regard sur MON Sebas-chan..."

Le shinigami fait rugir sa faux et s'élance vers l'italien. Non... non ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Pas en vrai ! J'essaye de fermer les yeux, en vain, mes paupières sont paralysées... La chaine de l'immense tronçonneuse se rapproche du dos de l'humain... Il va... Ça y est... Je...

Une main gantée se pose sur mes yeux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dégueuler sur le tapis. J'ai eu le temps de voir les entrailles de ce pauvre type exploser en mille morceaux... Et puis je sens qu'il est mort. Place à la lanterne cinématique... Je veux me dégager, mais Sebastian garde sa main bien en place :

"Ce n'est pas terminé."

En effet, j'entends des hurlements de terreur qui se finissent dans des gargouillements... de sang, sans doute... Des bruits d'os broyés... des rires de dément... Alors c'est ça, le passé de cet homme ? Ce sont ces mains qui ont commis tant de crime qui m'ont touchée ?! Je suis à nouveau prise d'une envie de vomir. Désolée pour le tapis !

"Mon maître n'avait vomi qu'une fois, me susurre Sebastian à l'oreille."

Je réalise que les mains qui me touchent en ce moment sont celles de Sebastian (sur les yeux et le poignet, hein, n'allez rien vous imaginer de...). Et elles sont couvertes de sang elles aussi. Pourtant, ça ne me révulse pas autant... mais après tout, il me protège. Enfin, ma santé mentale. N'empêche. C'est un démon, un meurtrier. Et il vient de se moquer de moi. Je crie :

"Je ne suis pas ton maître ! Je ne peux pas être comme lui !"

A cet instant, il me relâche. Je tombe à genoux dans un mélange de vomi et de sang. Dégoûtant. Pardon pour la robe, Lizzie...

"Je ne vous demande pas d'être comme lui. Je sais bien que c'est impossible..."

Et il me nargue en plus ! Mais bon, il passe son temps à ça. Je lève les yeux vers le cadavre, heureusement je pleure et les larmes m'empêchent devoir les détails. Attends... je pleure ?! Ça m'a choquée à ce point ? je ne me savais pas si sensible... Puis je regarde mon nouveau bras. Et un doute horrible me prend. Je viens de me souvenir de ce fameux arc sur le cirque... Il y avait un fabriquant de prothèses qui fournissait la troupe et il les faisait avec... des os humains ! Je frissonne, prise de terreur. Je m'accroche au pantalon noir de Sebsatian avec mes mains toutes sales et ferme les yeux en tremblant. Je ne veux plus rien voir ! Je veux me réveiller dans mon lit et me dire que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar !

Deux bras me soulèvement doucement et je me retrouve serrée contre le torse du majordome. Je me pelotonne sur moi-même, tout en serrant mes mains sur sa chemise blanche, que je souille de sang. Du sang de ce mec horrible. Sebastian marche vers Grell et lui demande d'un ton neutre :

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, cet homme frabriquait des prothèses à partir d'os humains."

J'ai un sursaut. Je ne veux pas ! Faites qu'il se trompe ! ... Non. Sebastian ne se trompe jamais. Il a raison.

"Tu as raison, Sebsa-chaaan ! Il avait aussi violé quelques beaux jeunes hommes !"

Urgh, c'est donc ça qu'il prévoyait de faire avec le majordome. Comme je le plains d'un coup. Mais voilà ce qu'on récolte à être trop attirant !

"Nous avons déjà eu affaire à un cas semblable dans le passé, fait la voix de Sebastian, et le jeune maître et moi avons veillé à ce qu'il soit puni..."

Je suis tellement fatiguée... je ne veux pas entendre la suite... je ne veux pas d'un bras fait avec des morts ! Des grosses larmes salées me dégoulinent sur les joues, tachant ce qui n'est pas déjà taché. Je m'en veux de pleurer comme ça. Ça fait vraiment faible. Je devrais me relever et affronter la situation avec calme ! Mais j'en suis bien incapable... Je me contente d'enfouir encore plus ma tête dans le cou de Sebastian.

JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN VOIR !

Mon souhait est exaucé, et je bascule dans le noir.

OoO

Quand je me réveille, Ciel est à mon chevet.

"Salut, Comte, dis-je faiblement."

Il ne sourit pas. C'est bien connu, Ciel ne sait plus sourire... mais bon, c'est pas pour rien qu'une certaine troupe de cirque l'appelait Smile... Il tourne la tête vers moi et s'excuse d'emblée.

"Je suis désolé, Sebastian a fait une erreur. Vous n'auriez pas dû en payer le prix."

"Oh, vraiment ? Je croyais que le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne faisait pas d'erreur. Dites plutôt que j'étais un prétexte pour coincer ce type."

"Voyons, Lady Eurydice, me dit-il avec le sourire mignon qui lui a valu un surnom, vous savez bien que jamais je ne me serais permis une telle chose !"

"Humpf. Et les saucissons poussent dans les bananiers."

Ciel me regarde, les yeux ronds. Ça ne doit pas être une expression courante en Angleterre, mais il semble en comprendre le sens puisqu'il aborde un petit sourire narquois. Petit, le sourire. Vraiment.

"Vous êtes perspicace. En effet, c'était un piège. Mais il n'était pas prévu que vous soyez autant impliquée."

Je me redresse un peu dans mes draps. J'ai une chemise de nuit que m'a offert Lizzie, je suis toute propre et coiffée, en j'ai de nouveau plus de bras. Et fuck. Mais... mais attends une minute... !

C'EST TRES PROBABLEMENT SEBASTIAN QUI M'A CHANGEE !

Oh la honte totalement suprême. Mon dieu, je crois que je vais m'enfouir sous mes draps et ne plus en bouger. Parce que, voyez-vous messieurs-dames, IL M'A VUE NUE. A moins qu'il ait fermé les yeux, mais bon, le connaissant ça devait pas le déranger du tout. Enfin, pas au sens humain, parce que sinon au sens démon ça devait le répugner... Je réalise soudain que Ciel vient d'avouer m'avoir menti une seconde plus tôt en abordant un sourire adorable ! Et hop, un point de plus pour moi. Rapide. Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'imagine un duel parce que lui ne doit pas me trouver à sa hauteur...

Soudain je suis prise d'une grosse envie de pleurer. C'est pas juste ce qui m'arrive. Tellement injuste. Je redresse la tête vers le jeune Comte. Lui aussi, c'est pas juste ce qui lui est arrivé. La vie en général est injuste. Ciel a souffert beaucoup plus que moi, au point d'invoquer un démon, et ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. Oh et puis zut. Puisque j'en ai tant envie, je n'ai qu'à les laisser couler, ces larmes... Si elles restent dans ma gorge elles vont me faire mal...

Je pleure, ça y est. Pourquoi je me sens tellement triste tout à coup ? Le regard planté dans celui de Ciel, je laisse mes joues s'inonder petit à petit. Bizarrement, je n'entends plus la voix de Ciel, même si je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je me dis que j'ai du malheur, certes, mais que le malheur de certains est encore plus grand que le mien. Et plus je repense à la personne en face de moi, à ce qui lui est arrivé, à ce qui est gravé dans sa chair, plus je pleure.

Mais il pose sa main sur mon épaule et le son revient.

"Vous ai-je blessée?"

"Mais non, idiot de Comte... je pleure pour vous..."

Le rouge me monte aux joues après ce que je viens d'avouer. Et puis maintenant il sait que je sais tout (ou presque, je ne sais rien de ses nuits avec Sebas- bon je me tais) sur lui. Apparemment, c'est juste ce qu'il remarque.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Il ne m'est arrivé aucun malheur..."

"Menteur."

Ciel me fixe. Ouais, ça va, je vais le dire !

"Eh bien... Il faut un grand malheur pour invoquer un démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ouf, j'ai trouvé un moyen. Ça fait genre : j'ai remarqué que Sebastian était un démon et que Ciel était son maître, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ni quand ni dans quelles circonstances c'est arrivé. Voilà.

Sauf que l'illustre Comte Phantomhive ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

"Vous délirez, fait-il mine de s'inquiéter en posant une main sur mon front."

A moins que ce ne soit une stratégie pour m'obliger à dire la vérité ? (et rien que la vérité, blahblah, on sait...) Eh ben nan ! Tu l'auras pas, la vérité, pour une fois. A moins que Sebastian ne s'y mette !

"Je sais reconnaître un démon quand j'en vois un, et Sebastian en est un. Et vous, Comte, êtes son contractant."

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'en savez pas plus ?"

"C'est moi qui vous le dit, ça devrait suffire."

"Malheureusement, non."

Je serre les dents. Il veut la guerre ? Il l'aura pas, je sais pas la faire.

"Je pose des conditions."

"Je vous écoute."

Je prends une inspiration et je me lance. Après tout, est-ce que je suis obligée de rester là ? Non. Mais j'aimerais récupérer deux trois trucs avant de partir...

"Alors. Je voudrais un bras, enfin, une prothèse saine. Et puis, j'aimerais récupérer les objets que j'ai perdus dans l'espace inter-sidéral, je suis sûre que Sebastian peut les retrouver. Je garde le chat et les chatons, ainsi que le père. Vous me trouvez un logement tranquille chez des gens sympas. Et je vous dis toute la vérité, rien que la vérité."

Ciel hoche la tête avec docilité, un faux sourire sur le visage. Curieusement, je m'imaginais que ça serait plus difficile, mais je me surestimais sans doute... Ou c'est Ciel que je surestimais ... ?! Bizarrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire un peu, oh, pas beaucoup, juste de quoi me faire passer pour une schizophrène sévère...

"Pour avoir la vérité, je suis prêt à faire tous les sacrifices, me nargue-t-il, bien que là il n'y en ait pas : j'estime que c'est mon devoir de vous procurer un bras, quand à vos objets ce n'est qu'une faveur que je vous fais, je déteste les chats, emmenez-les si vous voulez, et je serais heureux de vous trouver un endroit où vivre puisque sans vouloir être blessant, en restant ici vous ne faites que me gêner."

Ses dernières paroles me blessent, même s'il n'a pas voulu être blessant. A mon tour, alors.

"C'est vrai qu'entre chien de la reine et chat de la rue... Pouvez-vous demander à votre majordome de trouver la prothèse au plus vite ?"

AH NON !

Ça y est, je commence à prendre le tic du sourire-répugnant-collé-au-visage ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de les fréquenter, ces deux-là... Ciel frémit imperceptiblement et se lève.

"Je vous laisse vous habiller, Lady Eurydice."

* * *

Bon, ben là par contre on se dit au revoir... Je ne vous revois pas avant un certain temps (ou plus précisément avant que j'ai bouclé le chapitre 5...)

Vous avez aimé ? °W° *espoir*

Akunoko, auteur décidément trop impatiente pour attendre.


	5. Au revoir

Bonsoir ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mais c'est pour marquer la fin de l'arc... Enjoy ! :3

* * *

**Au revoir**

"Enfin, je soupire."

Un regard vers mon bras tout neuf, un regard vers Ciel dont les mains gantées m'empêchent de déterminer s'il est un démon ou non, un regard vers Sebastian en chemise et gilet, qui vient de me fabriquer de ses mains un membre de porcelaine léger et discret, et un "Merci" s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me lève et me dresse devant le miroir que j'évitais jusqu'alors, m'inspectant dans les moindres détails. Je porte une adorable robe bleu clair assez simple et des bottines à lacets blanches, mes cheveux sont relevés par une barette. En m'attardant sur mon visage, je constate qu'Undertaker n'a pas copié les boutons d'acné de l'Autre ! Eh bien, je ne suis pas sa copie conforme, on dirait... Prise d'un doute, je relève ma manche droite. Aucun duvet blond sur mon avant-bras. Discrètement, je jette un coup d'oeil à ma poitrine. Un peu plus grosse que la sienne... Hum. Je serais donc son amélioration ? C'est une opportunité pour devenir complètement moi ! Relevant mon autre manche, je glisse le bout des doigts sur la surface polie et lisse de mon bras artificiel. C'est étrange, je peux le mouvoir comme s'il faisait déjà partie de mon corps !

"J'imagine que je ne dois pas te demander comment tu as accompli ce miracle, dis-je en agitant mes doigts de porcelaine, me tournant vers Sebastian qui contemple son travail."

"Si vous le faites, je vous répondrais que c'est la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la maison Phantomhive, sourit-il."

"Comme d'habitude, quoi. Vous n'en avez pas marre, des fois ? je demande à Ciel."

"En effet, il m'arrive d'en avoir assez, acquiesce le Comte en jetant un drôle de regard à son majordome."

Un petit silence plane, et j'admire la pièce dans laquelle je suis, qui est un petit salon sobrement meublé, mais qui témoigne pourtant du luxe dans lequel vit Ciel, de part ses riches étoffes et ses boiseries précieuses.

"J'aimerais... passer à la suite, dis-je. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Sebastian acquiesce et se dirige vers une porte autre que celle par laquelle on est entrés, et Ciel et moi le suivons pour déboucher sur un autre salon. Encore ! En même temps, vu la taille de cette stupide baraque, je me demande ce qu'on peut bien y foutre à part des salons, des chambres, des salles, des salons, des chambres, des salles, des sa... Bref, vous m'avez comprise. Sebastian se poste à côté d'une table, les bras le long du corps. Cette posture, je l'ai toujours trouvée ridicule, pas naturelle, et elle lui ôte la majeure partie de son élégance. Je sais pas, moi, ça fait con quand même con d'être debout à rien fontre, les bras plaqués le long du corps, avec un sourire répugant -je comprends de plus en plus Frances Midford. Moi, par exemple, quand je suis forcée de rester debout sans rien faire (Oui parce que ça m'arrive pas souvent quand même. Déjà rester debout en faisant quelque chose -vaisselle, aspirateur, récitation de poésie- c'est chiant, alors sans rien faire ça atteint des sommets ! Et puis de toute manière, si j'ai pas d'occupation je m'assois. Faut dire, je suis tellement fainéante que je ne fais pas mon âge... Je vous l'accorde, elle est nulle cette blague), je croise les bras, le les met sur les hanches, je fais des moulinets (Je plaisante, hein), sinon les bras ballants, je me sens infiniment stupide. Bon, ça changera pas de d'habitude, me dira-t-on... Haha.

"J'espère que rien ne manque ? fait Sebastian et désigant les objets sur la table."

OH-MY-GOD.

C'est... c'est un Mp3 ! Rectangulaire, noir et blanc, tactile, épais d'un centimètre, m:robe, que c'est marqué. Et puis... un casque bleu et noir, Thomson. Un ordi. BON SANG DE BONSOIR, UN ORDI ! Là, devant moi, tranquillement posé sur cette table (Très belle table, époque victorienne, soit dit en passant) (Je sais que c'est logique, époque victorienne, mais là n'est pas la question), dans toute sa splendeur d'un noir lustré... Asus. Mon regard se pose alors sur quelque chose qui manque de me faire vomir. Rose. Perles. Papillons. Rubans. Paillettes. Non... non... NOOOOOOOOOON !

MON JOURNAL INTIME DE QUAND J'AVAIS HUIT ANS !

Oui, bon, c'est pas le mien, enfin, pas exactement. Je soupire, m'approche un peu plus des objets soigneusement disposés sur le bois sombre (Alignés au milimètre près. Peut-être que Sebastian est un dangereux maniaque), et remarque un objet en arc-de-cercle. Un accessoire, plus précisément. Pourvu d'une partie dure et de deux parties molles.

...

BANDE DE PERVERS !

Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez tous. Haha ! C'est un serre tête noir, avec des oreilles de chat dessus... celui que l'Autre avait vu à la Japan Expo... Ooh.. elle y a pensé pour moi, comme c'est adorable ! Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais... (Je plaisante, là, évidemment. Mes glandes lacrymales sont beauuuucoup plus réceptives à la tristesse, en ce moment) Doucement, le soulève le serre tête, constatant avec de plus en plus de ravissement qu'il est tout simple, sans fioriture aucune (En gros, c'est pas un chibi), et le pose sur ma tête avec des geste tellements lents que je suis sûre que je pourrais tourner une pub pour yaourt ou pour gel douche. Comment ça, vous ne voyez pas le rapport... ? Attendez, j''explique. Vous connaissez les pubs pour yaourt, du genre nature, parfum fruit, mais qui ne font pas grossir et tout le tralala ? Bon. Eh bien là-dedans, les madames prennent tellement de temps pour manger une seule cuillière qu'on se demande combien d'heures durent leur repas. Et bien sûr, avec une expression d'extase pure. Comme si on pouvait avoir un orgasme en mangeant un yaourt ! Ouais, d'accord, ça en arrangerait plus d'une... Mais n'empêche ! Ça doit être un véritable spectacle pour les mecs qui mangent en face d'elles. Oh, et j'oubliais le slogant dit à toute vitesse avec une voix sensuelle et auquel tu ne comprends absolument rien. Nan mais c'est abuser, là ! Comment associer la luxure à un yaourt en dix leçons, par Activa. Et puis pareil pour celles qui prennent leur douche ! Soit le savon a une odeur tellement extraordinaire qu'elles refusent de quitter la salle de bain, soit elles font autre chose que se laver et ça je veut pas le savoir. Et puis, vu leur visage, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles arrivent à afficher une telle expression de bien être, de fille bien dans sa peau, juste en se lavant. Remarque, quand on les filme on filme jamais le bas. Et si leurs mains sont pas dans leurs cheveux, elle peuvent très bien être ailleurs...

Bref, tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que quand je mange un yaourt ou que je me douche, je ne me sentirais jamais comme ces filles-là. Non, non, non ! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire que j'étais en train de mettre mon serre-tête, voilà... Donc, une fois affublée de mes oreilles de chat, je me tourne vers Ciel et Sebastian, et paf, comme par hasard une chanson se tape l'incruste dans ma tête.

BEEEEEEEELLE ET SEBASTIEEEEEEEN C'EST UNE HISTOIIIIIIRE D'AMOUUUUUUUR !

Et là, tout ce que je m'efforce de faire, c'est me la sortir du crâne. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à l'Autre, de regarde le dessin animé Belle et Sébastien ?! C'était il y a plutôt longtemps, d'ailleurs, mais ça doit être le genre de chanson qui reste dans la tête... Coup d'oeil aux deux autres, Sebastian me regarde avec un air plutôt surpris, et une adorable rougeur sur les joues. Même si ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle est adressée, mais à mon serre-tête, mon coeur loupe un battement. Noon, trop classique. Moi je dirais qu'il en loupe deux ou trois ! Enfin, bref, je lui adresse une moue qui veut dire :

Tu le veux mon serre-tête, hein ? T'es jaloux hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

...J'aimerais bien le taquiner, mais c'est un démon voyez-vous. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à aimer qu'on cherche la petite bête...

Je me retourne vers Ciel, qui me regarde d'un air totalement blasé et ennuyé, l'air de se demander tout de même ce que sont ces magnifiques choses sur la table. Et là, j'ai une illumination !

CIEEEEEEEEL ET SEBASTIAAAAAAAN C'EST UNE HISTOIIIIIIRE D'AMOUUUUUUUR !

Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouches et m'accroupis, essayant de contrôler mon fou rire. Pathétique, je suis pathétique... Je me met à trembler, et tente d'étouffer le rire incontrôlable qui me secoue, quand soudain une main se pose sur mon dos et je lève les yeux vers les visages penchés sur moi, les visages de... Ciel et Sebastian... Oh non... non, non, non... les paroles me reviennent en tête !

_Ouiiiii, c'est encore mieuuuuux qu'un souveniiiir d'enfaaaaant_

_C'eeeest un coin de bleuuuu dans l'univeeeers des graaaaands_

_Ouiiiii, ça va plus loiiiiin que le bonheuuuur du jouuuur_

_Cieeeeel et Sebastiaaaan, c'est une histoiiiiiiiire d'amouuuuuur_

Ah, pitié, pitiéé... Non, please Sebastian n'enlève pas mes mains... ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant, l'Autre avait changé les paroles à ses heures perdues...

_C'est comme un poème, vieux comme le temps_

_Un poème qui se noooooooooooommeuh_

_L'enfant qui caresse la veste de laineuh_

_De son fidèle majordoooooooooooommeuh_

Ah, ça y est, j'ai explosé de rire. C'est... dément... de rire pour une chose aussi bête, mais...

_Un enfant, son démon, pas banal me dira-t-on,_

_Mais la vie tourne mal, avec Ciel et Sebastiaaaaan_

J'essuie une larme de rire et hoquette, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Mama, j'ai mal au ventre... La pensée que je n'ai pas de mère à qui adresser ces paroles calme mon fou rire, et je me relève en tremblant, la respiration encore courte.

"Désolée, je souffle avec une voix d'hystérique. Rien ne manque."

Un silence accueille mes paroles. Sebastian affiche son plus horrible sourire, et j'ai soudain envie de lui placer un tout aussi horrible chapeau rose sur la tête, style Lizzie. Ciel quand à lui regarde carrément ailleurs, collé à la fenêtre. Je me retourne vers mes nouveaux effets personnels, et déclare sans regarder les deux autres :

"Ce n'est pas que je sois pressée de partir d'ici, mais... ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que la voiture arrivait vers midi ?"

J'entends le claquement que fait la montre du majordome quand il l'ouvre, et Ciel bougonner :

"Ce n'est pas la peine de vérifier, Sebastian. Elle est là."

En effet, je vois en approchant de la fenêtre une automobile rouge et noire, qui produit une fumée pas très rassurante. Elle ressemble un peu à celle que Sebastian avait précipité dans un ravin... et je dois monter là-dedans, moi ?

"Bien, acquiesce le démon, Suivez-moi je vous en prie."

Je marche à la suite du majordome en direction de la sortie, quand Ciel me rappelle :

"Lady Eurydice."

Je m'arrête et le regarde, intriguée.

"Où est passé votre corset ?"

Sourire crispé.

OoO

Gna gna gna ! Qu'il soupire d'un air fatigué s'il veut, mais je ne mettrait pas ce foutu corset ! Sinon, pourquoi moi et pas lui, hein... Plusieurs réponses : lui, c'est un garçon, et lui, il l'a porté toute une soirée. Moi, personellement je l'ai porté le temps d'un repas pendant lequel je n'ai rien pu avaler parce que j'avais le ventre totalement comprimé. Meirin avait serré comme une malade. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle en met elle, avec ses gros seins. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur, à cause de ses gros seins. Ce n'est absolument pas pratique d'avoir des gros seins. Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse de ses gros seins.

...Bon, si, je suis jalouse à mort. Mais j'ai l'impression horripilante que toutes les femmes de ce /manga/anime/univers/monde ont des poitrines énormes...

Bref, directement après le dessert, j'ai filé dans sa chambre et j'ai arraché ce truc. D'ailleurs ça m'a bien foutu la rage. Un gâteau au chocolat. Putain, un GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT ! C'est quand même stupide d'avoir mangé trois miettes d'une pareille merveille alors que j'avais une part entière dans mon assiette ! Tout ça à cause de ce fameux corset. Alors depuis ça, fini, fini, plus jamais de corset. Pro-tes-ta-tion ! A côté de moi, Sebastian porte ma valise -enfin, la valise que le comte a eu l'obligeance de me donner- qui contient les robes les plus sobres qu'Elizabeth m'ait offertes... Par exemple, j'ai laissé la vert pomme avec les gros noeuds roses, trois kilos de dentelles dans le même ton et un petit chapeau vert orné de fleurs, totalement ridicule. Dire que j'ai passé pâques affublée comme ça... Mais bon, personne ne m'a vue, je me suis contentée de regarder leur ô combien passionnante chasse à l'oeuf, Ciel m'ayant fortement conseillée de rester bouclée à double tour dans ma piaule (Bon, pas avec ces mots là, mais ça revient au même). Ce que j'ai fait sans hésiter, parce que Charles Gray me fait flipper. Bref, la robe-pâte-d'amande, je l'ai laissée au placard, désolée Lizzie-chan... Et je suis sûre que cet imbécile de majordome a rajouté des corsets das ma valise. J'espère qu'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées... pas parce que j'ai peur de ses représailles, plutôt parce qu'il risque de crever d'ennui vu combien mon activité cérébrale est intense. Ouais, ce serait bête pour Ciel, que Sebby-chou meure. Et j'ai la confirmation qu'il n'entend pas mes pensées, car sinon je serais déjà morte pour l'avoir appelé Sebby-chou. Ou alors, il n'a pas entendu... Un, deux, trois, test !

SEBBY-CHOU !

...

Bon, je peux arrêter de retenir mon souffle, il ne lit pas dans les pensées... Nous descendons l'escalier principal jusqu'au hall où nous attendent les quatre serviteurs. Bard, Meirin, Finny et Snake. Ou plutôt Bardroy, Meirin, Finnian et Snake, je ne les connais pas assez pour les appeler par leur petit nom... enfin, de mon point de vue. Parce que lors de mes rares passages à la cuisine, où je reste à lire pendant les leçons de Ciel, ou alors juste à les regarder faire et à m'étonner sans cesse de leur débilité profonde, ils ont du m'adopter définitivement. C'est pourquoi Finnia... Finny -soyons sympa- se jette sur moi en pleurant et manque d'exploser ma cage thoracique en me serrant dans ses bras. Une fois le câlin de la mort terminé, je remet en place son chapeau de jardinier et sourit :

"T'nquiètes pas, va. Je suis sûre que ton maître acceptera que je vous rende visite..."

A cette perspective, son visage s'illumine d'un joyeux sourire. Ah, ce que j'aime rendre les gens heureux ! J'en connais qui devraient essayer, ça fait beaucoup de bien au karma. Petite pensée pour le Comte qui est sans doute en train de trier je ne sais quel papier sur son bureau. Ça me gonflerait, moi, la paperasse à treize ans... Meirin se serre à son tour dans ses bras, et j'ai l'occasion de constater que mes doutes sont fondés : pas de corset. Enfin, elle, on l'excuse, à cause de ses gros se... Ahem. Elle pleure, rougit et se mouche, la pauvre petite taupe. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle s'obstine à porter ces lunettes rondes, elle est plus jolie sans. Mais c'est monsieur qui les lui a offertes, et patati et patata... Il n'à qu'à lui en offrir d'autres, le Ciel ! Elles seront doublement précieuses puisqu'il fera des économies de vaisselle. Bard me serre la main, la larme à l'oeil, avant de m'octroyer une grande claque dans le dos qui m'envoie au tapis. Sebastian se précipite pour me relever et sermonne le cuisinier, lui demande d'être lus doux, que je suis une jeune fille et autres choses stupides que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter.

"Pas grave, je le coupe, une fois sur mes deux pieds. Au revoir à vous assi, Chef."

Et toc, gagné, il est tout content. Au tour de Snake, maintenant...

"Tu vas nous manquer, dit Oscar, articule Snake. Enfin surtout tes câlins."

Tu vas nous manquer, enfin surtout tes câlins. Une telle phrase prononcée par un tel canon. Car oui, ne nous en cachons pas, Snake est un putain de beau gosse si l'on oublie les quelques écailles qui scintillent sur sa peau. Et puis même, c'est plutôt classe en fait ! Un des serpents qui sont enroulés un peu partout sur lui se déplie et dirige sa tête triangulaire vers moi. Lui, c'est Oscar. C'est le seul que je reconnais... La tête du reptile plonge vers ma gorge et je me raidis (Et non "je me radis"), pressentant ce qui va suivre... c'est-à-dire un gros câlin d'amour du gros serpent flippant.

"Et puis, j'adore ton odeur, dit Emily, continue Snake."

Il n'y a que ces deux-là qui parlent ou quoi ? Je ne sais même pas qui est Emily. Les autres se contentent de me fixer de leurs petits yeux brillants tandis qu'un truc froid s'enroule autour de mon cou. Truc que j'identifie comme étant ce cher Oscar. J'hésite, lève la main et pose mes doigts sur les écailles, en signe d'amitié.

"Ce qui n'empêche pas que je suis content que tu t'en ailles, dit Bronte. Tu m'empêches de dormir."

De quoi ? J'empêche de dormir qui, moi ? Ça dort, les serpents ? Petit coup d'oeil qui Snake qui... Non, regard éberlué vers Snake qui rougit adorablement. Non... nooooon ? C'est lui que j'empêche de dormir ?!

"Je suis désolée ! je m'incline, oubliant que j'ai un serpent autour du cou."

"Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Wordsworth, baffouille un Snake de plus en plus rouge. Je suis tombé a... amoureux de toi."

Snake se secoue et récupère son ... animal de compagnie, effleurant mon cou au passage. Nan... pas vrai... pas possible... Pas Snake... Je recule d'un pas. Blessé, le valet baisse la tête et je lui tourne le dos sans plus de cérémonie, histoire de cacher mes joues toutes rouges. Mais bon, les serpents doivent déjà être en train de lui dire que mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Foutes bestioles ! Alors que je me dirige du pas le plus digne possible vers la sortie, suive par Sebastian qui SE MORD LES LEVRES POUR NE PAS RIRE, j'entends l'homme-serpent murmurer :

"Au revoir."

Hein ? Pas de "dit Oscar" ? Pas de "dit Emily ?" Pas de "dit Wordsworth" ? Même pas un petit "dit Snake" ? Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, c'est Snake lui-même qui vient de me parler. De me dire au revoir. Je me retourne et le vois en train de me sourire tendrement. Glups. C'est pas très élégant, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux penser... Perturbée, je descends les marches du perron, jusqu'à l'automobile qui, je devine, est arrivée depuis un petit moment. Il faut dire que la séance adieu-câlin-au revoir-pleurs-déclaration a été plutôt longue... Et je n'arrive jamais à savoir quand ce sont vraiment les serpents qui parlent ou quand c'est Snake qui parle en se cachant derrière les serpents... Enfin, je crois que le speech sur mes câlins et mon odeur, c'était made in reptile. Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir câliné Snake, ni qu'il m'ait reniflé de près... L'homme dans la voiture, grand, allure sympathique, la quarantaine, s'exclame en nous voyant arriver :

"Eh ben ! C'est pas trop tôt, dites !"

"Dire au revoir à ses amis, c'est toujours long, dis-je."

Je me rend compte par la même occasion que Ciel ne m'a pas dit au revoir. Que Ciel n'est pas mon ami. Que Ciel est content que je m'en aille. Je manque de sombrer dans une réflexion qui ne mènerait à rien et me ferait perdre mon temps, mais l'homme approuve joyeusement ma remarque -que j'avais déjà oubliée- et m'invite à "monter à bord". Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu conduire un bateau. Sebastian pose ma valise dans le coffre et me souhaite un bon voyage, s'excuse de l'absence de son maître qui est très occupé et BLA BLA BLA, tout cela avec un "joli" sourire. Je lui renvoie le même "joli" sourire pendant que mon chauffeur du jour démarre et que le majordome s'écarte.

"Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle bonniche de Mme Brown ? s'exclame joyeusement le quarantenaire."

Non. Non, il n'a pas... il n'a pas... IL N'A PAS OSE ME FAIRE ÇA LE CIELOUNET ?!

"Attention, te penche pas comme ça !"

Je me fiche de tomber. La fenêtre ouverte, là-haut... c'est celle de son bureau. Faut que je fasse passer ma colère. Faut que je hurle.

"ALLEZ AU DIABLE, COMTE PHANTOMHIVE !"

Un grand rire sarcastique me répond, pendant que la voiture prend de la vitesse et que le manoir disparaît au détour d'un virage...

Ciel, je te hais.

* * *

Allez, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée avec cette histoire de chanson xD A bientôt pour la chapitre 6 !

* * *

Réponse aux non-inscrits :

**Musa**(**brutit**) : Oui, je sais ça fait un peu tard comme réponse... Et puis impossible de retrouver ta review dans mes mails :O Au mois j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi ! Comment ça tu peux pas me tuer ! 8D

**Lottie** : Apparemment t'es un garçon selon Musa ~ Alors désolée de t'avoir pris pour une fille /SBAF/ En tout cas merci ! Contente de te faire rire car Eurydice c'est moi ! *sort* La voilà, la suite :D


	6. Un beau pétrin

Me revoilà ! Désolée de n'avoir pas up cette fic alors que j'en ai upé d'autres ._. Désolée aussi du retaaard... désolée de poster la pourriture qu'est ce chapitres (enfin, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais c'est pas la crème des crèmes). Désolée qu'il soit si court. Bref, désolée pour tout

Mais surtout, merci pour les reviews, merci aux personnes qui me lisent et qui ont le courage (et la patience) d'attendre. Allez, bonne lecture {^_^}

* * *

**Un beau pétrin (ou devrais-je dire une belle bouillasse ?)**

Mon dieuuuuu ça doit faire trois millions d'année que j'ai pas dormiii... Et ce travail qui n'en finit pas... et ce sceau qui est trop lourd... et ce crétin de boss dont j'ai oublié le nom... Bon, trop, c'est trop. Je pose ma charge avec violence sur le banc, à côté de lui, ce qui le fait sursauter.

"Boss, je répète pour la millième fois. Je-ne-suis-PAS-une-boniche !"

"Cause toujours, rit-il, une vieille cigarette coincée entre ses dents. T'as un lit, un toit et de la bouffe, qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus ?"

"Ce travail n'est pas le mien."

"Et c'est quoi ton travail, mademoiselle j'aime-pas-bosser-dur ?"

Je marque une pause. Il a raison, somme toute. Je n'ai aucune place dans cette société, je ne sais rien faire de me dix doigts, et je devrais m'estimer heureuse que le comte Phantomhive ait, dans son immense miséricorde et sa grande bonté, daigné me trouver un emploi. Je lève un regard ennuyé vers le ciel gris clair, et à cet instant précis une énorme goutte d'eau s'écrase sur ma paupière. Putain ! Ça pouvait pas être ailleurs ?! Maintenant je vois flou ! Et en plus, c'est pas une pluie fine qui met trois heures à vous tremper. C'est plus genre le déluge, là. Des trombes d'eau qui déferlent sur ma personne. Ma personne plantée au milieu de la cour. Je me tourne vers le banc, qui n'est plus là d'ailleurs. Putain j'y vois rien. Temps de merde. Pays de merde. Boss de merde, il s'est cassé sous l'auvent avec le banc. Avec un cri de rage, j'attrappe le sceau qu'il a grâcieusement laissé à mes pieds et me dirige à grands pas vers le tas de fumier. (Oui, vous avez bien vu "tas de fumier") Alors je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, moi ? Faire des allers-retours entre les cuisines et la cour, vider des sceaux et des sceaux d'ordures sur un fucking tas de fumier de plus en plus grand ?! D'après ce que j'ai compris, Mrs Brown, ma charmante employeuse, organise une réception ce soir, et le nombre monstrueux d'invités nécéssite une masse proportionnelle de nourriture, ainsi qu'une quantité proportionnelle de boulot. Mes chères bottinnes de cuir marron (trop vintage, sérieux) fournies par la maison s'enfoncent dans la bouillasse et s'en arrachent sans doute avec de terrifiants bruits de succion, mais manque de chance y'a le bruit de la pluie sur les toits pour couvrir ce concert dégueulasse. Haha.

Je me les gèle, en fait. Ma robe noire-tablier blanc style maid sur laquelle j'ai complètement craqué (heureusement vu que je suis un peu obligée de la porter) n'est pas vraiment chaude, voire carrément fine, et me colle au corps comme une seconde peau. Damned. Ils vont pas vouloir me laisser rentrer en cuisine. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là, déjà ? Ah oui, quatre jours. Et je commence sérieusement à envisager le suicide. Bon, ça y est, ce crétin de sceau est vide. Vraiment con, ce sceau.

"Abruti ! je crie dans sa direction, avant de me rendre compte que je parle à un sceau."

Oh my god, je suis en train de devenir folle. Je frissonne, puis me met à trembler violemment, tout en courrant vers l'auvant -où plutôt ce que je pense être la direction de l'auvent. Euh, bah, je me suis trompée, en fait. C'est juste un mur. Un mur de pierre très, très haut. Faisant volte-face, je scrute la cour, paupière plissées pour éviter que l'eau de pluie ne rentre dans mes yeux, déjà que j'en ai plein la bouche... Si ça continue je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer, avec toute cette eau. Je pourrais carrément nager au lieu de marcher, tiens ! Peut-être que je vais avoir de la chance une fois dans ma vie. Peut-être que ce mur est celui qui est perpendiculaire à l'auvent. Mais tous mes espoirs s'écroulent quand je distingue enfin en face de moi les tuiles du toit qui me sauvera. Putain. C'est le mur parallèle. Bon, c'est parti ma fille, inspire sans avaler d'eau, exprire sans cracher d'eau, et go ! Mouais, plus facile à dire ou penser qu'à faire. Mes chaussures pénètrent allègrement le sol, mes mouvements sont ralentis par les litres d'eau qu'abrite ma robe.

Bon... j'imagine que c'est pas grave si je tombe. Non, hein ? Donc je tombe. Mon pied reste soudé à la boue, je me sens partir en avant, mais j'ai l'heureux réflexe de me tourner pour ne pas me retrouver face contre terre... ou plutôt, face contre flotte. Ah bah bravo. J'imagine que ce genre de chute, c'est pas le genre de truc qui devrait me faire pleurer. Mais voilà, j'y peux rien quoi. Toute cette pluie, ça me rend triste. Et puis de toute façon, même si une bonne âme venait me secourir, personne ne pourrait faire la différence entre les gouttes de pluie et mes larmes. Bilan de la situation, je suis couchée en chien de fusil à environs trois mètres sur mur le plus éloigné des bâtiments, en train de pleurer comme un gros bébé parce que je suis humiliée, même s'il n'y a personne pour contempler ma déconfiture. J'ai bien envie d'attendre que ça passe, mais si c'est "L'arche de Noé, le retour" qu'on tourne ici, je vais mourir noyée sur la terre ferme -ou molle, en l'occurence. Allez, se relever, allez, hop, un pied devant l'autre, c'est pas si dur !

...

Je dis ça moi, mais la bouillasse ça colle. Et donc, je suis collée. J'appuie par terre mon nouveau bras, c'est-à-dire le gauche, et il s'y enfonce avec un petit "glop". Charmant. Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Je me repose dessus pour me relever, puis j'avance un pied. Ah, génial ! Je ne suis pas tombée. Allez, hop, un pas, un autre, un pas, un autre... Mine de rien, ça marche ma petite méthode, là. Parce qu'avant de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, j'arrive devant une porte. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si près. Et puis, dans mon souvenir, la poignée n'était pas aussi belle... Ouais, bon, je ne vais pas faire l'innocente plus longtemps, j'ai dévié de trajectoire et suis arrivée autre part que ce qui était prévu. Tant pis, hein ? Tant que je suis au sec, peu importe où je rentre. Je pousse la porte -très grande et très lourde, soit dit en passant- qui produit un grincement sans doute assourdissant (mais j'ai toujours la pluie en fond sonore, hehe), tout en espérant que là-dedans il y aura quelqu'un pour me fournir un truc à peu près sec. Je suis prête à tout accepter, même une chemise qu'il n'a pas lavé depuis quatre ans et sur laquelle sont chat a pissé à de multiples reprises. Ahem.

Les quelques pas que je fais dans l'édifice résonnent désagréablement, et mainetant que j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi le bruit des gouttes qui martèlent le toit prend cet aspect "rassurant" que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, un peu comment quand on est blotti dans un lit bien chaud, au sec, sous les combles, et que la bluie vous berce doucement... Evidemment, ici on constate des différences majeures :

1) Je suis debout

2) Je suis mouillée

3) Je suis dans un endroit très grand, tout en pierre, avec des cierges allumés un peu partout...

4) Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir.

Attends, retour sur la 3, un peu ? Effectivement, c'est immense, avec un plafond haut et vouté, des rangées de banc, une odeur d'encens, un sol de pierre grise, et la flamme vacillante de grans cierges blancs. Une église. J'ai aterri dans une église. Et le silence est tellement épais que j'hésite un instant à le troubler... Mais dans mon cas, la priorité c'est me changer. Même si c'est une robe de bonne soeur qu'on me propose.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Mes paroles ricochent un peu sur les murs, les statues de saints et dans mes oreilles, avant de parvenir au fond de la chapelle. Je plisse les yeux, passant une main sur mon front pour enlever l'eau qui me dégouline dans les yeux. Le plic-plic du liquide qui goutte de ma robe résonne à l'infini.

Silence.

Pourtant j'aurais juré voir quelque chose bouger au fond... Allez, qui ne risque rien n'a rien, je me met en mouvement, marchant le long de l'allée centrale jusuqu'à arriver devant l'autel. J'avais raison, il y a bien quelqu'un d'agenouillé, mais avec ses habits noirs j'ai un peu de mal à la distinguer. Je l'ai sans doute dérangé dans sa prière quotidienne ou je ne sais quelle connerie, car il ne m'adresse même pas un regard et continue à palsmodier à mi-voix des tas d'absurdités. Je m'installe sur un banc au premier rang en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et détaille la silhouette du garçon. Il ne doit pas être bien plus âgé que moi ou Ciel, en tout cas. Ses cheveux aussi sont noirs, et sans doute un peu longs, parce que je ne vois pas sa nuque. Soudain il se retourne vers moi et me détaille avec des yeux verts perçants, pendant que j'explore son visage du regard.

... quel ... canon ...

Je ne sais pas qui du comte ou de lui est le plus beau, le plus mignon, le plus se- hum. Mais en tout cas, ils se valent largement. Rhaa ! Mais ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi faut-il que les gens de mon âge soient tous beaux, ici ?! Enfin, je dis ça, j'en ai croisé trois, haha.

"Tu es une domestique ?"

"Wah, euh, oui oui c'est ça."

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été hyper polie, mais en tout cas le jour de mon arrivée ici, on m'a bien fait comprendre ce qui m'attendait si je n'étais pas polie avec les maîtres. Non, en fait, j'ai rien compris à ce qui m'attendait, mais je me doute que ça ne sera pas super-agréable. J'ignore si ce type fait partie de ceux qui commandent, à mon avis oui, puisqu'il a l'air sacrément bien fringué. Il se lève et je peux admirer ses bottines lacées (noires), son pantalon apparemment fait d'un tissu luxueux (noir), sa chemise (blanche, tiens !) et sa veste (noire) qui m'a tout l'air d'être en lainage. Il s'asseoit à côté de moi sur le banc, pile dans la flaque d'eau miniature que j'ai crée, mais ne semble pas s'en formaliser et me sourit aimablement.

"C'est toi la plus jeune servante de la maison ?"

"Ça doit être moi, j'ai treize ans et quelques."

"Moi aussi ! s'exclame-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est aussi toi qui est arrivées avec des objets bizarres dont personne ne connaît l'utilité ?"

" Tu... Vous savez où ils sont ? je demande avec l'espoir que mes merveilles technologiques ne soient pas perdues à jamais."

"Je les ai récupérées avant que Sara ne les jette."

"Oh, merci, vraiment, merci ! je soupire."

Je me demande qui est cette peste de Sara. Peste oui, elle a voulu jeter mes trésors ! Ça mérite que je l'accable de tous les surnoms péjoratifs du monde, mais je suis gentille alors peste suffira.

"Tu as des parents ? me demande le garçon en noir, du but en blanc."

Je met un moment pour réfléchir à la réponse, bien que le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit soit non. Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, ça ne ferait que concrétiser les choses...

"J'ai bien ce qu'on pourrait appeler un père... non, plutôt un géniteur, je répons finalement."

"Anna est comme ma mère, mais mes vrais parents sont disparus depuis longtemps, fait-il en se rembrunissant. Je viens ici tous les jours pour prier Dieu de me les ramener."

Bon, j'ai compris, il est le genre de personnes à poser des questions pour ensuite renchérir avec des "moi je moi je" ... Je me lève, pas envie d'entendre son histoire triste qui va me saper le moral. Je ne suis sans doute pas sympa, là, mais j'ai déjà l'honneur et le coeur en miettes, j'ai déjà pleuré aujourd'hui, c'est bon. J'essore ma robe du mieux que je peux et m'incline devant lui puisqu'il semble être riche, on ne sait jamais hein. Héhé.

"Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir regagner les cuisines. Du travail m'attend."

Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça ! Du travail m'attend, gnagnagna et patati et patata ~ ? Je suis vraiment conne pour ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion comme un fauve sur sa proie... Bref, je me détourne sans attendre de réponse et m'en retourne en traînant les pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main me rattrape par le bras... et me lâche aussitôt comme si elle s'y était brûlée.

"To.. ton bras..., balbutie l'autre."

Sans rien répondre je rélève ma manche et lui fait admirer mes jointures pleines de boue. Pleins de boue ?! OH NOOOOOOOON ! Ça va prendre trois heures à nettoyer ! J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage et remet ma manche en place devant le visage médusé du gosse de riches, euh pardon, de l'adopté de riches (rho ça vaa, je-ne-suis-pas-méchante !) et recommence à marcher. Une main me rattrape à nouveau, par l'autre bras cette fois, celui en chair. Chair frigorifiée, d'ailleurs.

"Attends, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, il pleut si fort !"

"Je suis déjà trempée, alors un peu plus un peu moins... quoique, un peu moins, j'aimerais bien, dis-je avant d'éternuer bruyament."

Il ne répond rien et ôte sa veste, sa veeeeeeste, mon dieu, elle a l'air si chauuuude... Le brun pose le vêtement sur mes épaules et ferme le premier bouton avec un gentil sourire. De quoi me faire complètement craquer. MAIS ! Je ne craquerais pas, manquerait plus que ça, tiens, que je m'entiche d'un riche. Hey, chiche. Je fais des rimes. Haha.

"Enlève des chaussures."

Pa.. pardon ?! Ça va, ça va, je les enlève, me regarde pas comme ça ! Une fois mes super bottines vintage double épaisseur couleur bouillasse abandonnées sur les dalles du lieu saint, il attrape mon poignet (le vrai) et me conduit dans la sacristie (pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait de catéchisme, c'est l'endroit ou le curé range ses bouteilles de vin. Naaan, j'déconne. C'est une petite pièce derrière l'autel ou y'a les grandes croix et tout) et ô surprise surpême, il y a une autre porte dedans ! Porte qu'il posse discretos en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres. J'ai pas vraiment l'esprit vif, mais je comprends tout de même qu'il est dans mon intérêt de faire le moins de bruit possible. D'où le retirage de chaussures, même si mes bas eux aussi font des floc et des splash pas très discrets.

Mon beau brun me guide dans un couloir très (très) luxueux, style manoir Phantomhive, et au bout d'un moment passé sans me regarder il se retourne vers moi :

"N'aies pas peur, je t'emmène dans un endroit où tu pourras te laver, te sécher et te changer, et même manger si tu le souhaites. Oh, au fait, je m'appelles Charles, et toi ?"

"...Eurydice."

Damned. Je suppose que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

* * *

En fait... je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va partir ensuite. Donc me demandez rien :x

* * *

**Message spécial, urgent et tout le tralala à Lottie **: PARDON ! Apparemment y'a eu erreur sur la personne ! xD Mes plus plates excuses u.u Merci de me lire, aussi, et surtout merci de reviewer, ça fait plaisir !


	7. Au service d'une planche à pain

Bien le bonjour tut le monde ! Chapitre un peu court ou il ne se passe rien, mais vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ou comment se retrouver au service d'une planche à pain**

Aah… une suite de luxe… Je fais trempette dans l'eau chaude depuis dix bonnes minutes, en ne me lassant pas de contempler les mosaïques autour de moi. Eh bah dit-donc… C'est qui, Mrs Brown, la reine d'Angleterre ? Euh, non, je suis stupide, ça peut pas être ça vu que pour l'instant, c'est encore Victoria. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. La salle de bain et immense, et la chambre où je suis passée pour y accéder la concurrence aisément. Charles m'a dit de me servir dans la penderie, et je ne me suis pas gênée pour le faire. C'était évidemment loin des robes à frous-frous de Lizzy, mais ça témoignait d'une certaine… coquetterie…

D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je vais faire pour enfiler tous ces trucs, une fois sortie du bain. Des bas, une espèce de pantalon blanc moche, un jupon, un – argh – corset, et cette… soutane ? Burka ? Cape ? …Robe. Je dois me faire à l'idée que ce sac à patates marronnasse, euh, couleur moutarde, est bien une robe. Bon. Je me commence à cailler, là-dedans. Je ne me pose pas de questions par rapport au fait que le bain était déjà prêt, ni par rapport à celui que je salis très probablement de boue le bain bien chaud d'une demoiselle.

Une fois sortie et séchée, je n'ai plus qu'à m'habiller. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un coup d'œil à ma main gauche m'informe que mes articulation sont toujours plus ou moins encrassées (il reste quelques lambeaux de boue çà et là) et je n'ai rien pour frotter. Bah, pas grave. C'est pas comme si je concourais pour Miss Monde. A mon avis, faut commencer par les bas. Pour ne pas tomber, je m'installe tranquillement sur le bord de la baignoire et glisse le bas le long de mes jambes (putain c'est trop booon la soie), puis je m'attaque à toutes les autres petites choses telles que la culotte, et le cor… euh… Je ne suis pas obligée de le mettre, hein ? Qu'à cela ne tienne (visez-moi l'expression vieillotte), j'enfile directement la robe. Qui gratte. Slurk (vous ne comprenez pas ce mot ? Lisez Tara Duncan et revenez après. Bonne chance, parce que y'a 10 tomes et que c'est loiiiin d'être court). Pas la peine de discipliner mes cheveux trempés, juste les essorer, je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

J'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte – derrière laquelle je sais qu'il y a un Charles qui attend – quand soudain, il frappe trois coups rapides, signal convenu pour m'avertir d'un danger.

Wah ! Waaaah ! Attends, attends, où est-ce que je me caaaache ? Le... le lit, oui, y'a assez de place en-dessous. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

« Charles ! C'est rare de te voir devant la porte de ma chambre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Sara ! Je t'attendais ! »

Ah, alors c'est elle qui a voulu me priver de mes doux objets spéciaux... Déjà, elle a une voix de pouf.

« Encore pour me raconter des sottises, je parie ? »

« Non, non, tu vois ces empreintes de pas ? »

MAIS POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIT ?!

« Evidemment que je les vois, répond sèchement Sara. »

« Ce sont celles d'un artisan, il est venu réparer ta baignoire. Il a demandé à ce que personne de rentre. »

« Mais, j'allais justement prendre mon bain. Je croyais que ma baignoire était déjà remplie ? »

« Justement, il y avait une fuite, le domestique qui remplissait ton bain s'en est aperçu, heureusement. »

« Bon, tant pis, j'irais prendre mon bain dans ma deuxième salle de bain. Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

« Non, maintenant que tu es prévenue, je penser aller me recueillir dans l'église. »

Je n'entends qu'un bref « Hm » et les pas de Sara s'éloignent le long du couloir pendant que Charles prend la direction de l'église. Il est fort ce mec… très, très fort… Comment fait-il pour rouler les gens dans la farine comme ça ? Il pourrait très bien m'avoir menti à moi aussi, alors. Mais pour le moment, je vais lui faire confiance. Pour être sûre de ne pas être vue, j'attends encore quelques minutes – connaissant ma patience légendaire, ça serait plutôt une – avant de pousser lentement la porte. Regard à droite… Regard à gauche… Personne. Je suppose que le brun m'attend à l'église. Mais alors que je n'ai pas fait trois pas, une voix m'interpelle.

« Hé, toi, la fille qui porte ma robe ! »

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Cette voix… Sara m'avait attendue alors… Lentement, le cœur battant, je me retourne. J'ai peur. Peur. D'une fille de mon âge. Qui, à première vue, n'a aucune poitrine. HAHA. Je suis pitoyable… Voilà que j'ai peur de perdre mon emploi, maintenant…

« Oui ? je fais en essayant d'avoir l'ai calme et décontracté. »

« Charles n'est pas un très bon menteur, sourit la pouf. Les empreintes étaient trop petites pour appartenir à un homme et elles venaient de l'église. »

Calme et décontracté…

« C'est pas faux. »

Réponse passe-partout de l'Autre.

« Tu es intelligente, non ? »

Euh…. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Le génie qu'elle m'accuse de posséder ne veut pas me le dire, en tout cas.

« …Je suppose ? »

« Alors tu penses bien que j'ai en horreur cette robe. Je te la donne. Par contre, tu seras ma dame de compagnie à partir de maintenant. Ne proteste pas, j'ai tous les droits ici. »

Euuuuuh… Je veux bien mais… Enfin, c'est plus gentil que ce que je croyais.

« D'a… d'accord, je balbutie. »

« Bon, alors va changer l'eau de mon bain. Je ne voudrais pas que ta crasse me contamine. »

Non, c'est vraiment une salope en fait. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais trouvé une fille plus ou moins propre portant mes vêtements et sortant de mon bain ? A peu près la même chose sans doute. A contrecœur, je m'incline et disparaît dans sa chambre pour vider ledit bain. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait… Vie de Merde, comme ils disent les gens…

OoO

« Eurydice, du thé. »

« Voilà, je réponds tout en haïssant la voix de fiotte avec laquelle je m'exprime. »

Ça fait cinquante mille fois qu'elle me demande du thé, elle ! Moi à sa place j'aurais disparu dans les toilettes les plus proches depuis longtemps, mais Mademoiselle Sara doit avoir une vessie hors du commun, ou alors elle souffre le martyr pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Ou alors tous ces foutus anglais ont tellement l'habitude de boire du thé que ça ne leur donne même plus la moindre petite envie de faire pipi.

Et puis, c'est que j'ai foutrement envie de le boire, moi, ce Darjeeling ! Je crève de soif parce que je n'ai rien bu à part un verre d'eau ce matin – pas question de m'abaisser à consommer du jus de vache comme tout le monde. Le pire, c'est que cette peste le sait trèèèèès bien. Et que ça l'amuse trèèèèès fort de me voir m'humecter les lèvres toutes les trente secondes.

« Madame, je demande, la bouche de plus en plus sèche, ai-je la permission d'aller boire un verre d'eau ? »

Voilà, j'ai craqué. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais demander un service à cette p*te, mais finalement la soif l'emporte sur la fierté. Sauf que bien évidemment, elle me répond comme si elle s'en foutait royalement (mais non pas comme si, pourquoi je dis ça moi, c'est le cas !) :

« Plus tard. Ressers-moi une tasse. »

Je m'exécute sans parler, histoire d'économiser le peu de salive qui me reste pour une tentative ultérieure, quand Charles débarque dans la pièce.

« Oh, Sara, tu es là. »

Pas un regard, pas un mot, je suis pourtant mignonne à en crever dans ma petite robe de dame de compagnie. Haha, non, je déconne ! Mais c'est vrai que cette robe est beaucoup plus jolie que celle que j'avais avant, avec un jupon plus épais, des manches bouffantes et un tablier blanc à dentelle. Très beau, très chic. Charles quant à lui est vêtu de noir comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est-à-dire quand il m'a lâchement laissée tomber pour aller prier je ne sais quel faiseur de mondes.

« Evidemment que je suis là, puisque tu me vois. Arrête de dire des choses inutiles. »

Il se mord les lèvres (eh ! C'est MON tic !) et abaisse les yeux au sol, pour finalement les relever et les fixer… sur moi.

« Je suis venu t'emprunter ta dame de compagnie. »

Si elle n'était pas soudée à mon crâne, ma mâchoire se serait décrochée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui ? Je me demande si je préfère rester avec madame la p*te ou aller avec lui. Bah, tant qu'à faire, vu qu'avec Charles il y a des chances minimes de recevoir un baiser et que ça me plaise (non je ne suis pas opportuniste), alors qu'avec Sara il y a toutes les chances que je meure de soif au bout de dix minutes, je vais choisir Charles.

Du moins, si tant est que j'aie le choix.

« Pas question. »

« Maman veut la voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça la regarde. »

Je me demande, si j'avais un frère, comment je le traiterais ? L'Autre en a bien un, mais moi non. Avant que je n'aie le temps de plonger dans un délire en me coupant de la réalité, le brun agrippe mon poignet et sursaute comme un idiot en s'apercevant que c'est le gauche, puis m'entraîne vers la sortie – Alleluia ! – en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Dranvouglispenchir. C'est-à-dire un peu lentement, quand même.

Et nous revoilà dans les couloirs, à marcher, lui le bras en arrière et le poing serré sur mon poignet, moi le bras en avant et en train de m'interroger s'il est normal que j'aie des sensations à travers de la porcelaine. Genre, la chaleur de sa main. Ou un peu de douleur car il serre trop fort. Peut-être que c'est l'œuvre de Sebastian qui… Lesalaudjevaisletuer. C'est à cause de Ciel si je lui précisément dans une situation plus que bizarre, c'est-à-dire collée-serrée contre un type de mon âge dans un endroit sombre.

Ah, vous voulez que je vous explique ? Bien. Rembobinage du film. J'étais en train de divaguer sur les supers-pouvoirs de Sebby, quand ma pensée a dérivé vers son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire Mini-Comte. Et c'est de sa faute, tout ce qui m'arrive, là. Donc, au moment où je me disais ça, Charles m'a brutalement tirée vers la gauche pour m'écraser contre un mur en se pressant tout contre moi. W00t.

Je ne tarde pas à en comprendre la raison : des pas se rapprochent dans le couloir. Des petit pas de gamine furieuse.

« Pourquoi on se cache ? je chuchote juste pour l'embêter. »

« Cht ! Elle va nous entendre. »

Héhé. Exactement ce que j'avais prévu (comment ça c'était prévisible même par un gosse de trois ans ?). Bref, Sara passe son chemin sans rien remarquer, Charles me relâche légèrement et je peux enfin regarder autour de moi. C'est une petite pièce sombre, rempli d'un tas d'objets divers que je ne parviens pas à identifier, le brun est juste en face de moi, me fixe dans les yeux, je sens sous souffle décélérer (j'aurais préféré qu'il s'accélère), et… une minute ?

« Il y a de la lumière ? je l'interroge à mi-voix, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans doute à cause de l'obscurité. »

« Oui, attends. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il allume une bougie déjà à moitié fondue et c'est là que je _les_ vois. Mes trésors. Aussi beaux qu'au premier jour ! N'y tenant plus, je me jette sur ce qui devrait être un Mp3 mais il s'avère que c'est en vérité un… iPod, et je lance The Wall de Pink Floyd. Bon sang ! ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté de vraie musique ! La voix du chanteur au début me fait toujours autant vibrer. Et puis la chanson passe sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_Hey ! Teachers ! Leave us kids alone !_

Au moins ici, pas de collège… Mais un Charles qui me fixe un peu trop intensément tandis que je range sagement mes écouteurs et que j'allume mon ordi. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire en premier…

PUTAIN Y'A PAS DE RESEAU !

Oui, je suis bête, c'était à prévoir. Après tout, nous sommes en Angleterre au XIXe siècle quand même. Enorme déception.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si. »

Je clique au hasard sur une icône du bureau. Et me retrouve devant un recueil de poésies. Génial. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

« Tu pourras faire tout ça plus tard, m'informe le brun, pas curieux pour un sou de savoir ce que je fabrique. »

« Pourquoi ? je questionne, sincèrement surprise. »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lance Charles avec un sourire énigmatique. »

OoO

Ne me demandez pas ce que je fais habillée en garçon. C'est Charles qui a dit que ça serait plus pratique pour moi, j'ai aussi du natter mes cheveux et rouler mes tresses sous une casquette beige, en plus de porter ce pantacourt kaki et cette veste marron.

Mais pratique pour quoi ? Je me le suis demandé tout à l'heure. Eh bien maintenant j'ai la réponse. Il m'a emmenée dans la forêt… Et je n'arrête pas de me griffer les mollets ! Et puis ces chaussures en cuir me font mal aux pieds !

Lui aussi s'est changé (pendant que je faisais le guet dans le couloir et inversement, je précise) et m'ouvre un chemin dans la broussaille. Les arbres sont grands, sombres, touffus et filtrent la lumière blafarde du soleil, qui éclaire le sol tapissé d'aiguilles et de feuilles mortes d'une multitude de taches lumineuses que je m'arrêterais bien pour regarder si je n'avais pas aussi peur. Autour de nous, le silence est total, presque religieux.

Si bien que je manque de hurler quand le hurlement d'un loup résonne dans le lointain. Mais je me contente de sursauter, bien trop froussarde pour risquer d'attirer son attention sur nous. Enfin, surtout sur moi.

« Regarde, me murmure soudain mon accompagnateur. »

Il me fait signe de passer la première sous un buisson particulièrement repoussant, avec ses feuilles mortes et ses baies noires et ratatinées. Ce sont bien des épines que je vois là ?

« A toi l'honneur, insiste-t-il en voyant que je tarde à me décider. »

Finalement, je baisse la tête et me faufile entre les plantes, morte de trouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté… ?

« Oh, je souffle en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. »

* * *

Tsam tsam tadam ! Mais que va-t-elle découvrir ? Haha. Je vous laisse extrapoler, et à bientôt...


End file.
